Fate of the Kotetsu
by Jericho Lament
Summary: Kinji Kotetsu is the older brother of Isane and Kiyone. He is also the heir to the third Great Noble House. After being released from the Senzaikyū he is appointed to be Captain of Squad 3. But this step toward peace is being undermined by another group moving in the shadows. Will the new Captain survive? Set in pago's Winter War universe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

This story is set in an AU version of pago's Bleach universe, So it's an AAU I suppose. Assume all material from Winter War is still in effect, but nothing from Espada's Masquerade or anything after it. Plenty of cameos by canon bleach characters as well as some of pago's characters. The link to Winter War is here,  s/5567628/1/The-Winter-War-Anrak-s-Tale

Chapter 1

"Do you know why I've called you back from the Rukon?" Yamamoto was addressing his subordinate alone in the Captain's Hall. His 4th seat had been away for more than a year, hunting rogue Soul Reapers in North Rukongai.

"No, Captain-Commander. I was only three marks away from completing the list you gave me. What do you need?"

"There have been several changes in the command structure of the Gotei 13 in the last year. Several Captain's positions have been filled. Only Squad 3 remains without a Captain." The soldier in front of Soul Society's supreme military officer glanced up at his Captain with bright gray eyes. His silver hair had grown long and hung down across his face. His shihakusho was slashed and tattered revealing scarred and heavily muscled arms. His feet were bare, his sandals had long since broken from walking out in the wilds. "I am placing you in Squad 3 at the level of 3rd seat. During this trial period you will report directly to me.

"Sir?" Kinji Kotetsu's head shot up in surprise. His heart literally skipped a beat. For over 100 years he'd taken the dangerous assignments, the jobs no one else was willing to do. And now the thing he had been running from had finally found him.

"This is not a request 4th Seat Kotetsu. We both know you've delayed this day for far too long. It is time." Yamamoto's stern voice, along with the reminder of Kotetsu's rank, made him hesitate before voicing his dissent.

"Captain Commander. I ask that you reconsider. I'm not sure the plan will still work. I'm no longer trusted by most in the Seireitei."

"Irrelevant. The Gotei 13 needs 13 Captains. And you are the best qualified candidate. I am placing you at 3rd seat, as we discussed."

"And my other duties-?" Kinji asked. He'd been personally assigned to the Head-Captain for so long, it would feel odd being part of the normal command structure again.

"-will be handled by the Onmitsukido for the foreseeable future. Tomorrow morning at sunrise you will be present at the Captain's meeting for the announcement of your transfer. Dismissed." Yamamoto slammed his cane on the floor signaling the end of the meeting. Kinji rose, bowed and left for his quarters. It had been over a year since Aizen's death and after that event he had been freed. He had believed himself a close friend of the man and many agreed. When Aizen Sosuke had betrayed the Gotei 13 he had been kept under house arrest in case he was a mole left behind to cause havoc. He opened the door to his room, his prison, and decided he would sleep outside. The first division had a meditation garden that was really quite peaceful at any time. But at night he couldn't ask for a more tranquil place to rest his head. He laid down in the sand and closed his eyes, silently praying that tomorrow wouldn't go as badly as he believed.

The Captains that had assembled in the meeting hall were talking quietly among themselves. Kyoraku was standing next to Sui-Feng. He rambled endlessly about which types of sake suited which time of year. Sui-Feng bore it all absently, her mind elsewhere. Specifically what to do about her Lieutenant vacancy. The post had been open since the end of the Winter War, she'd tried a number of replacements. Most of them had failed miserably. They had no stomach for the kind of work such a position demanded. Weaklings, one and all in her opinion. She needed someone who could get their hands dirty and not come whining to her about irrelevant things like conscience or sleeping the night through. Komamura was his usual stoic self. Huge and silent. Hitsugaya was barely half his height but he imitated the fox-captain's demeanor perfectly. Unohana was off to Sui-Feng's right, smiling and waiting patiently for the meeting to begin. She brought an air of much needed warmth to the hall. But with Kurotsuchi Mayuri standing less the 10 feet away the warmth was barely noticeable.

Byakuya Kuchiki stood with his head bowed and his eyes closed. He'd also been busy looking for a Lieutenant since Renji had been promoted. The red-haired man stood impatiently at his side in the hall. This was not his first Captain's meeting but Renji had still not become comfortable with his rank. Byakuya glanced to the end of the line and saw Anrak Ushii, another freshman Captain. He wore the pleasant smile of a man whose life was good. Across from him was his former Captain. Zaraki Kenpachi had a familiar scowl on his face. It was a look the other Captains had become accustomed to over the years. It was a sure sign the man was itching for a fight. There were two absences, Hiisagi was unavailable to attend and the Captaincy of Division 3 remained open. Yamamoto entered from the back of the hall as usual. The old man looked much as he had for the past few centuries, white haired and radiating power. He thumped his cane on the floor to begin the meeting.

"Today the Gotei 13 will finally be made whole. I have found an officer capable of leading Division 3 as it's Captain. Kinji Kotetsu! Step forward." A young looking man entered the hall through the main door. He had his silver hair cut to a medium length and he had gray eyes to match. A black hilted katana hung on his hip. But he wasn't wearing the white haori of a Captain. Byakuya's eyes locked on him immediately, along with three other Captains. Unohana smiled at him warmly, Mayuri scowled fiercely, and Kyoraku lifted his sakkat with a thumb to get a better look. All the Captains examined him closely. His hair was tied back but a good deal of his bangs were loose and hung just to the sides of his eyes. His physique looked to the thin side of average. He had a scar showing at the very top edge of his collar above his sternum. His expression was somber, but he had a small smile for Unohana and he offered a nod to Byakuya. He got up to Yamamoto and knelt in the manor of a subordinate. "Unless any valid objections are raised, Kinji Kotetsu will be promoted to 3rd seat of Division 3. If he has performed acceptably after half a year he will be promoted to Captain. If you have anything to say, say it now." Most of the Captains were taken aback by this aberration from normal procedure. None of them had been consulted to conduct a Captains exam. But it was Mayuri's voice that broke the tense silence.

"I object to this dog leading a Division." Mayuri said loudly.

"On what grounds?" Kyoraku asked.

"On the grounds that he is untrustworthy. This man was closely associated with Aizen before his betrayal. To give him such a position would only encourage a second rebellion." Kinji kept silent. Saying anything would only damage his standing. But he wanted to. He wanted to shout the other man down, scream at him that he was betrayed by Aizen just like everyone else.

"He has proven himself loyal to Soul Society many times since then. His dedication to the Gotei 13 is beyond reproach." Yamamoto said. Mayuri stepped back into line.

"What's this all about Yama-jii?" Kyoraku asked. He was concerned. Kinji Kotetsu was known among the older Captains as Yamamoto's personal bounty hunter. When he wanted someone captured or killed and didn't want to involve the Onmitsukido, he sent Kinji. Kyoraku and Unohana were both old enough to remember when the young man first graduated from the Soul Academy. Yamamoto had placed him with the Onmitsukido for 50 years than moved him to Division 1. No one other than Yamamoto himself knew why. But it was obvious to everyone present that Kinji Kotetsu enjoyed the Head-Captain's full confidence and support.

"The vacancy of a Captain's seat is unacceptable. I have been patient and waited for one of the other Divisions to produce a candidate. My patience is at an end. The Gotei 13 must be made whole." Yamamoto understood Kyoraku's question perfectly, but his dodge made it clear that the old man would not be answering that question.

"If I may offer a suggestion?" Byakuya Kuchiki said without stepping forward. When Kinji heard his voice he wondered what his fellow noble had up his sleeve. He'd expected the Kuchiki to support his

"Speak." Yamamoto allowed.

"Most of those assembled here have no history or knowledge of this man. It would put our minds at ease if we were allowed to witness his proficiency test."

" I agree." Mayuri spoke up. "We do not even know if he is suited to the position of Captain. A weakling as a Captain is worse than no Captain at all."

"Then why're you still standing here clown?" Zaraki said. Mayuri's hand went to his zanpakuto. The Head-Captain slammed his cane down to end the argument. More than one of these meetings had become wasteful due to bickering. He would not allow it to happen today.

"I agree with your proposition, Captain Kuchiki. After his trial period he will undergo the Captain's proficiency exam." Kuchiki didn't say a word. That wasn't what he'd asked for and everyone there knew it. Under ordinary circumstances the test would have been administered prior to a meeting being called. At every turn the old man was blocking any attempts at transparency. Anrak and Renji, the only two Captains present who hadn't gotten used to the routines of their status, looked at each other. Renji raised an eyebrow at his long-time friend. Anrak shook his head indicating that he was confused too.

Kinji kept silent, as he been instructed. He understood the wisdom of Yamamoto's plan. Didn't stop him from feeling insulted though. _Patience, my host._ Came the voice in his head. His zanpakuto reminding him to play along for now. Her voice was soft and pleased. She approved of intrigue. Her face flashed into Kinji's mind briefly. Pale white skin and pitch black hair that fell to her ankles. A strip of white cloth covered her eyes and her mouth was eternally turned up at the corners in amusement. As usual she was pleased and he was suffering discomfort.

The hall remained silent. After a long 10 count Yamamoto declared the matter settled and dismissed everyone. But Kinji didn't leave. He needed to speak with his superior before everything started.

"Head- Captain?" Yamamoto nodded for him to continue. Kinji rose from his kneeling position. "I know why the trial period is necessary, but why not have me take the proficiency test? Am I not ready?"

"You are more than ready. But such a test would reveal things we have worked hard to conceal. Bear the indignity for now. All that I have asked of you is necessary."

"Yes, Head-Captain." Kinji stood and walked back to his barracks. His things were already being moved into the small house reserved for the high ranking officers of the 3rd Division. He wrestled with the uncertainty of his position. If he was still standing when the smoke cleared the Captain's seat would be his. But he had a lot of work to do before the real plan started. His new Division had been leaderless for quite a while.


	2. Chapter 2

33 days. That was how long Kinji Kotetsu had been 3rd seat of Squad 3. With all those 3's you'd assume things were going well. You'd be wrong. He was a patient man by nature, but all the duties and responsibilities of his office, plus the workload that would normally go to a Lieutenant and Captain, had worn him down. And to top it off, he hadn't killed anyone in weeks. Before his "promotion" he had been Head-Captain Yamamoto's personal hunting dog. He was sent out to capture or kill traitors, dissidents, and even nobles who plotted the Seireitei's overthrow. He's been Division 1's 4th Seat. And in 117 more days he would be the Captain of Division 3. If he succeeded in all his duties. That seemed pretty far-fetched to him at that moment. If he didn't find some way to blow off steam he was going to kill every officer in the Division and try to justify it later.

"Um, Kotetsu-sama?" Ye gods and little fishes. He was so stressed he hadn't noticed someone opening the door behind him. The baritone voice told him it was a male, the odd shuffle of feet as he walked in told him the soldier was wounded.

"Didn't I tell you to take a rest Aoki-san?" His subordinate, 10th Seat he thought, had been injured during a sparring match he had been forced to referee earlier that morning. The kid was under orders for bed-rest until tomorrow.

"Yes sir, but there was something I needed to ask you." The trepidation in Aoki's voice made him drop his brush. He pushed the uselessly redundant form aside and turned around.

"You know, when I gave that speech I didn't actually mean I would like to be bothered about every little detail of my subordinate's lives." Aoki paled slightly, but he nodded and stood his ground. _**This must be important, **_Kinji thought.

"I know sir, but-" Aoki's brown eyes twitched down to the letter in his hand and back to Kinji. "Are you related to the Kotetsu sisters in Squads 4 and 13?"

"Yes, I'm the eldest son of the Kotetsu family."

"Could you, um. Could you deliver this letter for me?"

"Another love letter? You know Kiyone just tosses them, right?" Kiyone was the youngest sister and had been getting romantic overtures for decades. Some of her would-be suitors thought they would be able to score points by going through him. It worked once then she caught on.

"Kiyone? No, I was hoping you'd take it to Squad 4 and give it to Lieutenant Isane." A slight breeze could have knocked Kinji over at that point. Isane had been in the Gotei 13 for more than a century. This was the first time anyone had tried to make him a courier so they could give her a love letter. And with the way things were between them right now, it wasn't a particularly good idea. Then something else occurred to him. Aoki had received high marks in Hakuda in the Academy and was not given to clumsiness. "Aoki-san. How many times have you been injured this month?" The young man shuffled uncomfortably. "Why didn't you give her the letter yourself when you were there this morning?"

"I would have sir. But Captain Unohana was making her rounds and, well..." Kinji let out a sigh. Isane was practically Unohana's daughter. That alone had probably deterred several suitors. That woman was as terrifying as she was kind. Like some kind of cross between a nun and a demon.

"Say no more. But if you are serious about this you'll have to deal with her eventually." all he got in response was a shallow nod. Kinji checked the clock. Only 2pm? It felt like an eternity since he'd started on his 2 foot stack of papers. But it was fortunate for Aoki. Isane would be done with her daily rounds within the next hour. Then she would do exactly as she had done for the last 50 years. Go to a quiet spot in the 4 Division gardens and drink cold coffee. Ever since she'd hit 130 cm she'd been doing anything she thought could stunt her growth. She was nearly as tall as he was now. It irked her to no end. Aoki bowed and thanked him at least 4 times. Kinji waved him out but stopped him before he closed the door. "10th Seat Aoki. If you ever purposely injure yourself to get sent to Squad 4 again, I will make sure your injuries keep you there for a month. Am I clear?" his tone was quiet and reasonable. Aoki's face went sheet white. He swallowed, nodded, and shut the door quietly behind him.

_Nicely handled, my host. I do believe he will avoid you for some time._ The voice in his head was warm, sensual, and held just a dash of humor. His zanpakuto spirit liked to comment on just about every choice he made.

_**Miko, I've had a very long day already. And it's about to get worse. I have to go talk to Isane.**_

_ Actually, I don't think you have to. You could just burn the letter and go your way._

"I'm not a coward. I don't shy away from doing the things that need to be done." Kinji said out loud. Partly so he could remind himself. He saw an image flash in his mind. Blood, black in the moonlight, stained his sword and his hands. Self-loathing, fear, panic, and despair stabbed through him like a phantom blade.

_You certainly don't, my most worthy host._ Kinji flinched and shut his zanpakuto's voice from his mind. He didn't want to deal with her mind games just then. He had a letter to deliver.

Isane was just as stressed as her brother. Squad 11 had held an officer competition, which essentially consisted of a free for all beating. And an entire Patrol unit came in with severe wounds from the Rokongai. There weren't enough beds, enough staff, and they were short of reishi for transfusions. She had been marshalling subordinates into appropriate order, performing surgery, prescribing treatments, and dealing with uncooperative patients. And she knew by experience that a mountain of resulting paperwork would be hers when the action was over. But she straightened her back and bore with it. Underneath her quirks and insecurities she had a backbone made of cast iron. And a heart that overflowed with the desire to help. Even when she was little she had taken in small animals and nursed them back to health.

That was one of many memories kindled in the mind of Kinji Kotetsu at the sight of his sister. He'd brought both the letter and a cup of fine Italian roast coffee to help smooth over their reunion. They hadn't spoken in the better part of a year, basically since he'd been placed under house arrest. Not that their relationship had been particularly familial. Unlike Kiyone, Isane was old enough to remember the darker times for the Kotetsu family. And the things he'd done to end those times. It was one of the things he regretted most in his life. And now he had an excuse to attempt to repair things.

Isane was signing a requisition form for more surgical instruments when the coffee was placed on her desk. Her eyes locked on the cup and her eyelids relaxed in gratitude and her mouth formed a small smile. Then she looked at the man who had given it to her and both of those things disappeared. Her face was unnaturally neutral. The sheer absence of emotion on her face gave it an alien appearance.

"Hello, nii-sama. How have you been?" Kind, professional, and lacking any kind of familial warmth.

"Well, I'm enjoying the free air. And I'm happy to see my little sister again." He was looking her straight in the eyes when he said it. He meant it with all his heart. But Isane looked away.

"My apologies nii-sama, but I have very little time to visit today." she began, hoping to shoo him out of her place. But he had been prepared for the confrontation while she had not. He'd had her outmaneuvered since he walked in the room.

"That's why I brought this." he slid a form over to her. A consent form for reishi donation. "I know you're running short and I'm a universal donor. Please Isane. Don't make me beg." She could have someone else take his donation. She could tell him to get lost. She could order him to say nothing until the donation was done. She outranked him and he had always respected that. She sighed in defeat and took the form.

"Follow me." She led him to one of the few open beds and brought out a set of equipment. "Please have a seat." he laid down on the table and rolled up the sleeves of his shihakusho.

"Isane-" he started.

"This may hurt a little." She slipped the needle in his arm and hit the vein on the first go. Then she switched on the machine that would extract the raw reishi from the blood.

"I love you Isane. Please just talk to me." he pleaded.

"Like you loved Father?" The phantom blade in his guts suddenly felt more real.

"You know why I did it. And I can't take back what I did. But we're both still here. Please, sister. Don't-"

"Don't what? Grieve? Bear anger toward my father's murderer?"

"I had to. He was going to betray Soul Society." Even more guilt piled on him. He wasn't exactly lying. But that wasn't entirely true either.

"It isn't just what you did then. You're a killer, Kinji. You made the choices that made you one. I heal people and protect them. Protect them, from people like you." The blade twisted painfully. Silence reigned for a time. Then Kinji spoke.

"You're right. I've killed, dirtied my hands with the blood of fellow Soul Reapers. But you're my sister. And you're an officer of the Gotei 13. I know you understand why what I do is necessary, and you know me. I don't kill because I hate the traitors, the runaways, the murderers. I love this place and those who live here too much to allow them to be threatened." Then she finally sat down and looked him in the eyes. Hers were threatening to open the floodgates. He reached for her hand and she flinched away.

" I know. But I can't. I-I just can't." She shuddered. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Things will never be like they were. We're not children anymore and I can't undo what I've done. But is the hour truly so late that I should give up hope? That I should never see my sister again?"

_ You are truly a cruel man. Look how she suffers on your account._

_**Be quiet!**_

"Just- just give me some time." Her shoulders shook with suppressed sobs and tears trailed down her cheeks. "I can't do this right now!"

_Tell her, my host. Use the mirror to show her why. Show her your father as he truly was._

_**NO!**_

___Sometimes it is better to break a thing entirely than let it remain cracked. Show her, break her. _

_**SHUT UP!**_

__Then Captain Unohana walked into the room. She looked coolly at everything in the room and her eyes focused on Kinji.

" 3rd Seat Kotetsu, why is my Lieutenant crying?"

_**I'm so dead. **_"My apologies Captain. I came in to donate reishi and I ended up reopening old wounds. Isane and I haven't seen each other in some time."

"3rd Seat Kotetsu. You are in the 4th Division undergoing a medical procedure during a small crisis. You will address her as Lieutenant Kotetsu until her shift here is over. Understood?" Kinji nodded, avoiding eye contact. "I appreciate that you're family, but this is not the place, and certainly not the time." She pulled the vials of reishi from the machine and examined them. Most donations were tinted light colors based on the person they were from. This reishi was pure white, no color deviations. Just like- she broke the thought off before it finished. There were more important things to tend to. "And thank you for your donation." Kinji departed Squad 4 at speed, feeling a little weak from the reishi loss. All in all, things had gone better than he'd had any right to expect. You take the little victories where you can. Isane may actually start talking to him, Unohana hadn't killed him. And the letter from Aoki was safely in Isane's office. Sure it had cost him some blood but he knew how the world worked. If you wanted real change, someone had to bleed.

He went back to his paperwork with a little more enthusiasm and optimism. But after the first foot or so he found his willpower slipping. It was getting harder and harder to stay awake. On a whim he stood up and went to his refrigerator. It was a little inconvenient getting it from the World of the Living but cold drinks on a hot summer night were the ultimate luxury. He grabbed a glass bottle from a ways back and popped the top off. Then he grabbed a second bottle and shut the door. As he stood up he found Sui-Feng standing just in front of his desk. He sat down, pointedly not speaking to her. Her eyes narrowed. He moved the paperwork to one side and set the unopened bottle on her side of the table.

"Please, have a seat Captain." she sat down and glared at the bottle in front of her. It was dark brown glass with a picture of a bee on the paper label. If this was some kind of joke she would use Kinji's head to break the bottle. "Captain, you're insulting me. Like a good host I provided a place for you to recline and a refreshment." He raised an eyebrow waiting for her to follow the rules of etiquette he had grown up with and still insisted on using. It was also still the protocol among the noble families.

"3rd Seat Kotetsu," he was getting fairly sick of people calling him 3rd Seat and making it sound like an insult, "Are you asking me to drink this... beverage without knowing what it is?"

"Yes." The brazenness of his insistence shocked her. "Or if you won't at least decline in a suitably polite fashion." Her eyes caught fire and she grabbed the bottle, pulled the cap off and took a drink. The twin flavors of honey and apples snuck up on her taste buds and cracked them over the head with a sugary tasting brick. The subtle bite of alcohol followed shortly after. Her face was stubbornly set in her usual hard-eyed stare but her mind was on the drink she was currently holding.

"I'm here to talk to you about joining Squad 2 as my Lieutenant." Now it was Kinji's turn to rock back on his heels. Sui-Feng took another sip of her drink, drifted on honey-based nirvana, and waited for the answer she wanted to hear.

"I'm honored, Captain. But I have rather explicit orders from Genryuusai-dono preventing me from accepting such an invitation." He was being completely honest.

"I'm sure he would understand. My Lieutenant died in the Winter War and I have yet to find anyone competent enough to replace him. Then you were released from house arrest and my problem suddenly had a solution."

"I am deeply sorry Captain, but I simply won't cause trouble for the Genryuusai-sensei."

"I am not accustomed to taking no for an answer." Kinji bit back a sarcastic response. Instead he just shook his head. Sui-Feng sighed and set down her bottle. She'd already emptied it. Kinji's eyes went a little wide. The way he'd made it the drink had contained 18% alcohol. Sure enough, Sui-Feng's face was already showing some color. _**You know, I think I jumped the gun earlier with Unohana. Now I'm dead.**_

___It is...entirely plausible my host._

_**Screw it. I'm going for broke and hope she drinks until she passes out.**_

"Would you care for another drink Captain?"

"Of course not. Why would I want more of something so dull and tasteless?" Kinji got another one out anyway. Before he could crack it open it vanished from his hands. Sui-Feng had it up ended and was nearly purring in contentment. "So what is this stuff?"

"Um, mead. My own recipe. Took me 40 years to get it right." She giggled a little and his blood froze. The head of the Stealth Corps didn't giggle. Except maybe when she was torturing people.

"You know, I don't think I want such a slow learner as my Lieutenant. You took 4 decades to make this swill? Deplorable. I could do better in 20 minutes. Where's the kitchen in this place?" Sui-Feng stood up and started walking toward his bedroom. Kinji placed himself in front of her.

"I'm willing to take your word for it Captain." then he added under his breath "Lady Yoruichi didn't insult me when she tried it." The change that came over Sui-Feng was immediate and dramatic. Her eyes got misty and her face reddened even more. Her shoulders hunched together and her voice became breathy.

"Yoruichi-sama...likes this drink? You have to give me more!" She had gotten right in his face at the end of what she said. It may have been the angle, the alcohol, or the sheer weirdness of the situation. But at that angle Kinji would swear that she was...cute. And that train of thought came to a crashing halt as her fingers dug into three different pressure points "You have to give me more." She repeated, only this time she was using her interrogation voice.

"Of course Captain. Take as many as you want." She flash stepped the 4 feet over to his fridge and piled the brown bottles into her arms until she could carry no more. She departed his quarters with nearly a dozen bottles in her arms and one in her teeth. He went to sleep 15 minutes later after restocking his refrigerator.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry for the lack of action, next chapter will have more of the violence Bleach fans have become accustomed to.**

* * *

"I take it you know why you've been called here." the ancient warrior asked calmly.

"My inadequate coping strategies?" if he had been capable Yamamoto would have smiled.

"Yes. While your outrage over the violation of your quarters and theft of your property is understandable, your reaction was entirely inappropriate." Kinji hung his head.

"I submit to any punishment you see fit to levy."

"I doubt you will see it as such. I am appointing someone to help you maintain Squad 3 until you take the position of Captain and can appoint officers yourself. You may come in." The door to Yamamoto's office opened and a young woman in an onmitsukido uniform walked in. For a moment Kinji thought it was Sui-Feng. The hair was very similar but her eyes were a dark green. Her hair was cut short and messy like Sui-Feng's except she had no braids.

"This is Lin of the Feng family. She is a cousin of Captain Sui-Feng and the 8th Seat of Squad 2. She will be your adjudant until things are more manageable." Lin bowed to him.

"Has the Captain of Squad 2 been notified?"

"She was the one who made the selection." Kinji chewed on that information for a moment. What was that conniving spymaster trying to accomplish? Then he bowed to Lin.

"It will be an honor to work with a member of the Feng family." he said politely.

"The honor is mine, 23rd head of the Kotetsu family." Kinji's eyes widened. No one outside a few family members knew that. His younger brother had been publicly declared the clan head but he had taken his family's throne by rite of conquest so the actual authority lay with him.

"I'd appreciate it if you simply address me by my name. My family business is not something I am willing to bring into public light." she gave a small, superior smile.

"Of course, Kotetsu-sama." Yamamoto dismissed them and Kinji walked back to the Squad 3 barracks with his new subordinate in tow. She insisted on walking a pace behind him in the old mannerisms of the noble houses.

"So, Lin. How long have you been working under Captain Sui-Feng?"

"A little more than 40 years, but I was part of the Onmitsukido for 90 years."

"Then your abilities in Hakuda and Zanjutsu should be fairly polished. Squad 3 has typically been known for Kido and Zanjutsu, if you can handle the Zanjutsu training for the unranked Soul Reapers then I can handle the Kido training. I'll try not to pass off more paperwork to you than is absolutely necessary." when they were at the barracks he showed her to the Lieutenant's quarters and provided her with a few necessities. Bedding, ink and brushes, and a small desk and chair set that he had borrowed from another officer. "This living area is yours to do with as you like. Morning Zanjutsu training for Squad 3 begins at 8am and the other officers will assist you. Lunch is at noon and Kido training begins at 1pm. Oh, and watch your back. Squad 3 is known for its'" he considered his words for a moment, "playful attitude. If you find yourself needing to discipline your subordinates bring the matter to my attention and I'll handle it."

"Of course, Kotetsu-sama." Lin said. Her tone was even and neutral, in the manner of camouflage that all members of the Onmitsukido learn. Kinji missed a number of things from his time there, but that was something he didn't miss. It got on his nerves when he was there and time hadn't changed that. But if it actually allowed him to get rid of some of his paperwork then he could deal with it.

When they arrived it was nearly 8am. Kinji called the Squad together and they reported almost immediately. Rumors of what happened when he got angry had spread quickly. "Good morning everyone! I would like to introduce Lin. She will be assisting me in running Squad 3 for the next few months. I expect you to welcome her and respect her authority." Lin moved to stand in front of him.

"I expect to get to know each of you in the coming months. I will be your Zanjutsu instructor starting today." she started to bow then disappeared into a flash step. She reappeared behind the Squad with a shirasaya in hand. Each and every one of the Soul Reapers, had a slash in the left arm of their robe. Kinji had counted 6 different flash steps in total. The swordsmanship of the display was incredible. Kinji wasn't sure he could come out uninjured in a straight sword-fight. His Squad was completely dazzled by the display. "And by the end of the month maybe one of you can prevent having your shihakusho shredded in the blink of an eye." The family resemblance between Sui Feng and Lin was particularly strong at that moment. That self-confidence, the imperious stare. The dazzling display of footwork. She certainly lived up to the Feng name. But then he saw something else on her face. Just a bare flicker of emotion that he couldn't place. Then he saw one of his subordinates clutching at his waistline, holding up his pants. She'd cut the sash holding it up instead of notching his sleeve. _Well, I think she'll fit right in. _The miko laughed in his head.

_** I actually agree with you.**_ Kinji though at his zanpakuto.

"Now that you've gotten acquainted, I'll leave you in her more than capable hands."When he turned to leave he heard a few of his subordinates snicker. Once he was safely back in his office he found the note she had stuck to his back.

I have no sense of humor was written in a sharp hand on the paper. He smirked a little and penned a letter to Captain Sui-Feng thanking her for her choice. Then he got started on the paperwork. There was more of it than when he'd left this morning. The first dozen were all from Squad 12 requesting funds from him to replace broken equipment. He tossed them in the metal trash bin and set them on fire. He finished most of the important forms and notices before lunch. He even got to all the quartermaster requisition forms that had piled up on his desk. He felt sorry for the messengers he pressed into service. That much paper would be a pain to lug around. But if he had to go blind reading it then someone else could go lame carrying it. His 5th Seat, Kurata, brought him a tray of food and tea. He thanked the stocky man and ate in relative peace. The sunny day was quiet. He could hear the birds chirping various songs and the warm breeze that blew in his window was pleasant. He used a low level ice kido to keep his office cool but it didn't keep the air fresh. When he finished eating he stretched out and headed to the kido fields. His practice was unusually prank free. Probably because Lin had worked everyone to the bone on their first day. At the end he retired to his office to finally rid himself of the backed up paperwork.

"Hello Kotetsu-sama. I've finished the rest of the paperwork." Lin was sitting at his desk with a cup of tea. She had that look he had seen earlier. The one that preceded mischief.

"You are an exemplary officer Lin. But why do I get the feeling I'm going to pay for all this help?"

"Because you have a decent head on your shoulders and you know how my Captain operates."

"I knew it! What does she want? I can't be her Lieutenant. If she had an issue with it she can take-"

"Lieutenant? What are you talking about? She wants you to make more of that drink for her. At least 1 barrel per year." Things crawled to a stop for a moment in Kinji's world. Then a thought occurred to him and things started making sense again.

"And she wants it before the first day of each year right?" Lin tilted her head slightly.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Not really important." Kinji felt a little smugness at having guessed correctly. Lady Shihouin's birthday was January 1st so she wanted to present it to her as a gift. For a spymaster, Sui-Feng was fairly easy to figure out. 90% calculating cruel pride, 10% fangirl devotion. "No worries, I can do it. But what can I do for you, Lin?" she blinked, confused by the question. Kinji smiled at her. She'd been in an environment of suspicion and eye for an eye too long. She'd stopped thinking of things like no strings attached gifts

"W-what?"

"I want to know what I can do for you. Even if you're only here on orders your presence allows me to have a life outside of work. I owe you for that." he bowed deeply to her. "Thank you."

"I- um. You don't have to- please stop bowing like that." She was clearly unused to being treated with any kind of deference. Working under Sui-Feng did that to a person.

"As you wish." he stood up and checked the clock. 6pm and he had no paperwork, no Squad 3 problems, no officer duties. For the first time since he'd been released from house arrest. And he had no one to go celebrate with. He'd lost many friends simply because of his job. Killing AWOL Soul Reapers tended to make one an outcast. But his association with Sosuke Aizen had pretty much made him a pariah. Any friends he had left had died in the Winter War. Isane needed time, and Kiyone was too preoccupied with her 3rd Seat duties to have much of a social life. After more than 6 months of freedom it finally occurred to him that he was alone.

"You know, there's this ramen stand by Squad 7 I used to go to. Would you like to have a bowl, my treat?" Her eyes got very wide. In her own way she was an easygoing, playful kind of person. But she had been an assassin so long that simple personal interaction was outside her comfort zone. Within the structures of command and martial training she could relax and have fun. But going to eat with someone outside of that kind of structure? All of the confidence, surety, and superiority drained out of her body language. Kinji noticed and held up his hands. "But you don't have to if you don't want to." he thought that having an out would make her more comfortable. It had the opposite effect. She had no idea what the social protocols were in a situation like this. She started stammering out an decline to his invitation when Aoki burst in the room. Both Kinji and Lin had him pinned to the ground with a sword at his throat before the lovesick young man could blink. When Kinji had a second to take in his face the 3rd Seat relaxed and sheathed his zanpakuto. Lin followed his lead but stepped to the open door almost immediately.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Kotetsu-sama." then she bolted back to her own quarters. Aoki was still laying on the ground and looked dazedly at his superior. Then back in the direction Lin had fled. He put 2 and 2 together but decided they made 5.

"I'm so sorry sir! I didn't mean to scare off your girlfriend." Kinji's jaw dropped. He shoved his mouth into third gear rather than let the awkward silence continue.

"She's my subordinate and we'd just finished the Squad's paperwork. She was on her way out when you barged in. Speaking of which, why in the hell did you bust into my office?"Kinji said, speaking faster than he normally did

"I wanted to thank you for giving Isane my letter."

"And I'll thank you to keep that to yourself. If she knew I'd brought it she'd have

burned it. Now come on, we're going to get some dinner." He grabbed the collar of his subordinate's shihakusho and started dragging him toward Division 7.

* * *

"This is good!" Aoki said in disbelief. Kinji was too busy enjoying the chashu pork belly in his bowl of ramen to agree. The little ramen hut was a somewhat guarded secret among Division 7 but it was also fairly expensive. The rank and file wouldn't be able to eat there often. Officers got substantially better pay and Kinji had a good deal saved up. He had also been around long enough to know many of these little secrets. He used to have a few friends in Division 7, once upon a time.

"Stay alive long enough and you find a few special places around the Seireitei." Kinji slurped down some noodles and tried to come to terms with the last few days. He was on his way to being a Captain, he had a few people he might be able to count as friends some day, and his sister might actually talk to him some time in the near future. Things were finally looking up. "But the mortal world had so much better food. I was there 20 years ago and I found this place called Pizza Shack. I'm still not sure exactly what I had to eat but it was incredible."

"I've never had a mission there." Aoki said. Kinji raised an eyebrow.

"You're a 10th seat. You should have had at least one patrol in the living world."

"I haven't been an officer that long." Aoki took a sip of water. "I was promoted three months ago. The 3rd hasn't been given any missions since then." Kinji seemed to dimly recall signing a form to continue suspending all missions. Something about restructuring. He made a mental note to look into it sometime soon.

"Well, I can fix that for you. Assuming you pass the comprehensive exam I'm setting up for next month." Aoki choked a little on his ramen. Kinji his his smile behind his water glass.

"Exam?" Aoki asked, still sputtering.

"I'm putting a competence exam into place for anyone who is going to the world of the living. Do you know how many good soldiers we lose there every year?" Aoki shook his head. "45. All of them officers. Granted most of them aren't in the top ten of their Division." Kinji gave a sleight salute to Aoki with his water glass. "But if I can help it none of my officers will be dying there."

"I don't want to be the downer here." Aoki started. Kinji cut him off.

"I know. I can't save everyone. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't try."

"That seems unreasonable-" Kinji gave the younger man a hard look.

"I've been around a while. There was a time when I thought like you. Maybe you could sleep soundly after not doing everything you could to save one of your own, I couldn't. Trust me Aoki. Things like that don't make your life easier to live." he gulped down his ramen broth and left some money on the counter. "C'mon, there's something I need to show you." Aoki took a moment to finish his meal and followed his future Captain. It didn't take long for them to reach their destination. Small wooden boards stood up a few feet high from the ground they were planted in. Each one bore a name. They weren't the only one there. A couple members of the 7th stood in front of different graves. They were empty of course, but that wasn't the point. Memory was the point, and Division 7 always honored their fallen. After a while it had become a space for anyone to place a memorial.

"What is all this?" Aoki asked. Division 3 didn't have anything like this. The place was kind of disturbing to him. Everyone who made it out of the Academy had at least one friend or acquaintance dead within the first few years of their service. Aoki was no exception.

"A memorial for the fallen. I put five of these here myself. This was the first one." Kinji put his hand on a particularly old memorial. "He graduated at the same time I did. He died because I made a stupid mistake." Kinji walked to another plaque. "She was a 4th Division medic who went with me and a few others on patrol in the outer Rukon. I was injured by a trap set by some two bit criminals. Stupid, sloppy. Dead because I wasn't sharp enough or strong enough for the missions I was assigned. No more." Kinji's eyes were heavy when he looked at the memorials. Aoki was too off balance to react. He'd been lead to believe his superior was a heartless killer. It's what everyone was saying. Now he found out that this killer had placed and regularly visited memorials to fallen friends. But something else gnawed at him. Curiosity. Kinji had said he'd placed five markers here. He'd only talked about two.

"What about the other three, Kotetsu-sama?" Kinji gave him a cold, flat look. Aoki froze. There was no reiatsu behind, no scowl or baring of teeth. But the officer of the Gotei 13 felt that his survival was suddenly in question. His superior didn't say a word and walked past him, moving in the direction of Division 3's barracks. Aoki remembered to breathe a moment later. But his curiosity hadn't abated. He wasn't a particularly courageous man, but sometimes his inquisitive mind pushed him to action where inaction would be best. "Kotetsu-sama?" he said again, making it clear his question hadn't been answered. Aoki stared at the silver covered head as it slumped forward slightly. Aoki noticed the Division 7 Soul Reapers watching them and listening.

"I killed them." was all Kinji said. Then he continued to walk away. Aoki didn't follow immediately. There was some merit to the rumors after all. Meet the new boss, just like the old boss.


	4. Chapter 4

85 years ago-Outer Rukongai

"You could just let me go." The noblewoman said. She had run herself ragged fleeing from the Seireitei. But it wasn't the torn clothes, disheveled hair, or smudges of dirt that dimmed her beauty. It was the malice plain on her face. "That old bastard doesn't deserve your loyalty. None of them do. You're a noble, just like me. We shouldn't be taking orders from those decrepit fools." She held a long wooden box in one hand and her wakizashi in the other. Her robes were that of an ordinary Soul Reaper, now more than a little worn. She had nothing on her to indicate nobility.

"Who put you up to this? You had to know they'd find out and send someone." He didn't recognize her as a prominent member of a noble family. Hairi Saito wasn't listed as a nobel in Soul Society's files. As the heir to the Kotetsu name he knew all the major players of the other three Great Houses. He'd never seen her before. She didn't have the Shihouin eyes or the Kuchiki bone structure or the golden hair of the Tenshin. And she certainly wasn't a Kotetsu. She had to be an adopted noble. But from which family? If he could draw the conversation out, make her talk more, she might let him know.

"Sure. That's why I ran all the way out here. I didn't think your nose would be so sharp, dog." That remark stung, but Kinji had learned patience. He started circling her, adding a little psychological pressure. He had to take a chance, try to guess which of the houses

"Whoever sent you knew you wouldn't succeed. They probably planned to kill you once you brought them the treasure. I knew the Shihouin were ruthless but that's just cruel." The moment of confusion on her face told him he'd guessed wrong.

"You don't know." she said. A smile split her face. "You came all the way out her without knowing who wanted me to steal this?" the woman shook the box a little. Kinji flinched. He'd taken a risk and it had backfired.

"Not the Shihouin. You're certainly not a member of my House. That leaves the Kuchiki or the Tenshin." The woman lowered her blade and looked him in the eyes.

"Why side with them?" the woman asked. "With this we can finally wipe away the remnants of the Gotei 13 that stole the Seireitei from us 1000 years ago. We have a right to rule this world. That mob of murderers stole it from us." Kinji didn't say anything. He knew the history as well as anyone. He knew how things had once been, but he also knew that a return to noble rule was not something he desired. If it came to that the Houses would go to war again. Countless souls would be lost and the number of hollows in the living world would increase substantially. Everything would fall apart. He couldn't allow that to happen. He had already paid so much to keep that darker world from coming into being.

"Because for all their sins, they're better for everyone else. For the people in the Rukongai and the living world." Kinji drew his zanpakuto. The woman renewed her pleas.

"Just let me go. You don't have to die for them. Just tell them you failed and no one will ever have to know. Please" Kinji was only barely listening. He was trying to think of a way to take her alive. He needed to know how she got her hands on that box and who ordered her to take it. But that last word had struck a nerve.

"I despise criminals who beg for their lives. You've made your choices, now bear the consequences."

"Drift, Sutendo ha." the woman replied, her wakizashi's blade growing dark. Her reiatsu spiked. Kinji's eyes widened. She was stronger than he'd been lead to believe. Probably stronger than him. For all the intensive training Yamamoto had put him through in order to make him a useful agent, his own reiatsu was about that of a 5th seat. The woman before him was on the lower end of a 3rd seat. She swung her wakizashi and the darkness on her sword peeled off. The leaf shaped bits of shadow zipped toward him as a significant speed. Kinji dodged to his right as they whistled by but he felt one of them whistle past his left ear. He flash stepped behind his target to buy a few seconds.

"Capture, Seishin no Kagami." Kinji muttered, releasing his own zanpakuto. His katana glowed silver and reformed itself into a round, polished mirror bordered by black steel. With his released weapon now attached to his left forearm he went on the attack. More dark leaves flew at him and he blocked them on his mirror. Haimi was clutching the box tightly under her arm, a substantial handicap. He thought he might be able to get in close and deliver a solid hit. He tried to rush her but she dodged and continued to fling leaves at him. This was a bad match-up for him. She was obviously a mid-range fighter, fully capable of keeping distance between herself and her opponent long enough for her zanpakuto to cripple or kill her enemy. Kinji's own specialty was close combat. His mastery of Hakuda made him absolutely lethal once he was in arms reach. But against someone of equal or greater skill he would never get that close on footwork alone. So he would have to rely on the abilities of his zanpakuto.

"Anki." he whispered to the mirror while aiming the weapon at his opponent. He heard his zanpakuto spirit sigh in pleasure. The mirror pulsed with silver light.

"You should have just walked away, traitor!" the woman screamed in anger and battle lust. Another barrage of leaves followed. This time Kinji wasn't as fast and one of the sharp projectiles struck his left hand. He grunted in pain but kept moving. His enemy grinned in triumph. "Is this really the best they could send? The Gotei 13 is weaker than I thought!" Kinji didn't react to the insult, he was more concerned with the numbness now spreading from his wound to the rest of his hand. But such sacrifices were necessary. _**Ready?**_ He asked his zanpakuto.

_Of course, my host. All you need do is ask._ He could hear the smugness in Miko's voice. She enjoyed any opportunity to be used, and for reasons he didn't understand she also enjoyed his pain. She said it was her window into mortality. Whatever that meant.

"I'm just the first. If I don't report in the Onmitsukido will hunt you down." he ducked behind a tree and heard half a dozen _thunks_ as the kido projectiles sank into the wood.

"If they're as pathetic as you, I'm not too worried. Hado 4-" Kinji flash stepped away from the tree just before the bolt of lightening split the tree in half. Then he flash stepped again to close in on his opponent. He caught her off guard for a moment. He threw a hard punch with the only hand he could still feel enough to make a fist. The knuckles of his right hand clipped her shoulder before she managed to dodge and put more distance between the two of them. Just a graze but Hairi could feel a bruise beginning to form on her shoulder. It wasn't enough to make her drop the box but it definitely stung. If he had connected solidly Kinji would have shattered her shoulder. She responded with a flurry of poisonous leaves. A few of them tore the sleeve of his robe but none hit flesh.

"Pretty fragile. Can't even take a punch from someone as pathetic as me." he was back behind a tree. Her zanpakuto was deadly but the speed of her attacks could be dealt with. He felt a pulse of hot pain from his left hand. When he glanced at it he drew in a breath. The hand had begun turning black and purple. The poison was spreading. He was out of time to play it safe and wear her down.

"Even a useless thug knows how to throw a punch. You probably don't know how to do anything else." she taunted. Any indecision about what he should do vanished from Kinji's mind.

Kinji jumped out from his cover and threw up a kido barrier between him and his enemy. Once again, he needed time to enact his zanpakuto's most potent ability. He held out his right hand and spoke loudly. "Drift. Sutendo ha!" A wakizashi with a blackened blade appeared in his right hand. Hairi nearly dropped her own sword in surprise. A moment later she was the one in retreat from black leaves. She was completely off balance mentally. What kind of zanpakuto had this sort of ability? She hadn't thought something like that could exist. She swung her sword in a backhand and more leaves filled the air. The trees around the clearing were peppered with the projectiles before long and neither soul reaper seemed to be running out. The silver haired soul reaper moved methodically, positioning himself for his endgame. He needed to get on her left side. In some ways her felt a little guilty doing this, it really was a cheap trick. But he could feel guilty later. Right now he was fighting to survive. Just one little stumble on her part and he would have his victory. His next barrage of leaves was aimed at her feet. She jumped a few feet off he ground and landed with her left side facing Kinji. Close enough, he decided.

"Hado 1: Shō." the bolt of force hit her left ankle and swept her foot out from under her. That instant of opening was what Kinji had been waiting for. He flash stepped to her and swept her right leg out. She hit the ground with a thud. He stabbed his fake zanpakuto through her right forearm to pin it to the ground. She screamed, too much in pain to respond strategically but she did manage to grab at Kinji's shihakusho, hoping to wrestle him off of her. He slammed his right fist into her throat, making her effectively mute. The fight was as good as over. But Kinji had the scars to remind him not to drop his guard until he was back home. He grabbed the hand clutching his shihakusho and shoved it aside. Kinji stood up. Each ragged breath he took seemed more difficult than the last. He looked at his left arm. Dark lines had spread from his wound to halfway up his forearm. If those lines of corruption reached his chest he would probably die. Since he'd just silenced the only soul reaper who knew how this ability worked, he was forced to ask Miko.

_**Is there a way to neutralize the poison?**_

_Of course. Stab your hand with her zanpakuto and the sword will take it's poison back._

_**Any way that doesn't involve more blood and pain from me? **_Miko went silent but he could practically hear her smiling. _**Sooner or later I'm going to find a way to get rid of you.**_

Kinji picked up the fallen zanpakuto and slid the blade point into the top of his left hand. Almost immediately he felt an unpleasant burning sensation and saw his blackened flesh return to it's normal color. He tossed the stolen blade aside as soon as it finished drawing out the poison. He hated that feeling, wielding other zanpakuto. It felt wrong, like walking into someone's house uninvited or reading someone's diary. He hated the feeling and he hated Miko for making it necessary. But there was nothing he could do about it right now. All he could do was finish this mission.

She'd dropped the box when she tried to grab at him. He punched her once in the head and she crumpled. It would be dumb to turn his back on her and allow her to retaliate. The ornate wooden box, a little more than 3 feet long, was laying on the soft forest grass next to his fallen opponent. This was the most important part of his mission. But he felt sick to his stomach when he picked up the box to examine it. It felt light. He turned it around in his hands and found the lock on it broken. And, predictably, he found it empty when he opened it. "Damn it!" He yelled.

"Damn you." He heard his downed opponent croak out. He turned around to find her holding her zanpakuto point down against her chest with her left hand.

"Don't-" she plunged the sword into her heart and died. Kinji could only watch helplessly as any chance he had of finding the stolen relic bled out into the ground.

* * *

"Unacceptable! This mission was your responsibility." The words stung. This had been his first mission for the Head-Captain after leaving the Onmitsukido. 50 years of training hadn't paid off in the way he'd hoped.

Kinji was kneeling before Yamamoto, not because it was the proper protocol, but because he couldn't stand. His Captain's anger had brought him to his knees the moment he reported the news. He'd brought the box back and buried Hairi in the forest. Sweat dripped from his nose onto the wooden floor. Much more of this and Yamamoto would have to find a new 7th seat. He struggled to draw in a breath and succeeded in singeing his lungs. Then the pressure eased off and he started breathing again.

"I agree, sir. But I didn't come back completely empty handed. I have information you need to hear." He told his superior everything Hairi had said. Related every suspicion he had and compared it to what was going on among the noble houses. "If the Shihouin aren't responsible then it would be the Kuchiki or Tenshin."

"Or one of the minor houses." Yamamoto said angrily. He was clearly not impressed with the scraps his subordinate had brought back. "That relic is dangerous in anyone's hands. But if it falls into the hands of one of the discontent noble houses-"

"But it won't awaken right away. The relic my father stole was dormant for almost 100 years before he started to use it. Even then it only awakened when I-" Kinji couldn't continue. What he'd done was too fresh. Even after 50 years the words still caught in his throat.

"When you killed him." Yamamoto said, not unkindly. Kinji just nodded. "These relics have fallen out of memory, their very existence is barely recorded. We know next to nothing about how they operate or what they require. Speaking of which..." Kinji understood. This was the other part of his job. He reported to the Head-Captain every interaction between him and his false zanpakuto. They needed to understand what the artifact was and what it could do.

"It's sadistic. Other than that it functions like a normal zanpakuto." Yamamoto looked closely at him. "Sir?" Kinji was becoming uncomfortable with the way he was being scrutinized.

"Do you feel different?" The old man asked. Kinji stopped to think about it. He had changed, but how much of it was Miko and how much was just life.

"I don't know." Kinji admitted. He was a long way from who he had been. He could barely remember who he'd been before he'd taken the mirror. He couldn't remember his zanpakuto spirit before Miko either. He knew he was different though. Everyone who knew him from before his father had...died had told him as much. It was a few minutes before Kinji could articulate his answer. Yamamoto waited patiently for his subordinate to form his opinion. An answer that was never to come. The silence in the room was broken by a knock on the office door.

"Come in." The Head-Captain said. A brown haired man with green rimmed glasses and a white haori slid the door open. His calm eyes took in the scene before him in an instant and he bowed his head.

"I apologize Head-Captain. I can come back later." the tall man turned to leave.

"No. I called you here for a reason, Captain. I have a favor to ask." Kinji looked at the Captain in front of him. He didn't recognize the man. But several new Captains had been appointed after the desertion about 20 years back. He must have been one of the new ones. "This is Kinji Kotetsu. I need you to keep an eye on his mental condition. He will check in with you once a week until such a time as I have the answer I'm looking for."

"Head Captain. There are a number of soul reapers who could-"

"This situation demands discretion. You are the only Captain with the appropriate skills for this task. Several of your subordinates have written to me about your counseling skills."

"Of course." The Captain walked over to Kinji who stood up and bowed to his superior.

"Kinji Kotetsu, 7th seat of Division 1. It's an honor to meet you, Captain."

"Sosuke Aizen, Captain of Divsion 5. I look forward to working with you." the Captain extended his hand to Kinji with a smile that came easily to him. The younger soul reaper shook the hand and returned the Captain's smile.

* * *

Kinji woke with a start. It took him a minute to recognize that he was in his living quarters. The dream had been so vivid. His heart was racing like he'd just been in combat. He wiped his forehead and his hand came away damp with sweat. Once he'd calmed down he realized that the dream wasn't too surprising. That was the day everything was truly set into motion. The reason Yamamoto had made sure his abilities were not public knowledge, the reason he'd placed Kinji over an entire Division. It was all to draw out the house that held the relic. He had pursued it using the connections of his noble house, had made it known that he was personally looking for it. The threat of him having an entire Division to command and the authority of a Captain would probably force the thieves to act.

It was a desperate plan, but better than just waiting for the culprit to start a rebellion with the power of the relic. Kinji looked at his own relic, the mirror that had merged with his zanpakuto. No, the mirror that had possessed his zanpakuto. He wanted desperately to see his real zanpakuto again. To feel the rightness of it in his hands. But neither Yamamoto nor the Kidou Corps had been able to remove Miko from his zanpakuto. He had briefly toyed with the idea of having Division 12 take a crack at it. But only briefly. Kurotsuchi hated Kinji possibly more than Kinji hated him. He would destroy Kinji's zanpakuto, whether or not it was necessary to remove the relic. If he decided to cooperate at all.

The weary and restless Soul Reaper laid back down and closed his eyes. He needed all the rest he could get. Tomorrow he would begin training 40 new members of the 3rd Division. And in just one short month he would take the Captain's proficiency exam. With Lin helping him and his subordinates finally showing him a little trust, time had flown by. He could get used to this life. It wasn't easy and it wasn't always pleasant. But it was beginning to feel more and more like home.

* * *

That same night, only a few miles from where Kinji slept, the members of a certain noble family held an audience with one of the most skilled assassins that the underworld had to offer. Takeshi faced the nobles from behind a screen. Even though he was being employed by them he didn't know which noble family he was working for. A standard precaution in case he failed. He wasn't insulted, he was wearing a mask himself, and for similar reasons. If his employers were to be arrested they wouldn't be able to identify him.

"Have our terms been explained to you?" One of the nobles asked. The voice was feminine and almost musical.

"Yes." Takeshi answered simply. They wanted him to assassinate a member of the Gotei 13. A ranking officer in fact. A member of the family would accompany him in order to retrieve something the officer carried.

"It's a simple enough job. Kill the silver haired bastard and let our man find what we're looking for." Another of the nobles said. The voice was older and considerably less melodic than the first. An old man's voice.

"A former member of the Punishment Force won't have a problem with this. Will you?" The figure in the middle said. The voice was muffled. Like the person was speaking through heavy cloth.

"No." the hired killer said plainly. He never did have much use for words. Most of what he needed to say could be said with the edge of his zanpakuto. He noted a new spiritual pressure entering the room. The footfalls were heavy and made no attempt at stealth. The assassin didn't even bother to look over his shoulder at the newcomer.

"Akamatsu will accompany you. Take every precaution to ensure he stays safe. If he isn't able to retrieve the item then you will not receive payment." The woman on his left said.

"And it goes without saying, botch this and we'll kill you." The old man threatened. _**If it goes without saying, why bother saying it? Idiot.**_ The hired killer thought.

"Why now? I'm only a few months from finishing the last project you brought me." The heavyset Akamatsu asked grouchily.

"We appreciate your efforts. But if you succeed you'll have another project to work with." Came the muffled voice. Akamatsu licked his lips absent-mindedly. If Takeshi had been your average assassin he would have been taking mental notes of this conversation. Then again, if he were an average assassin he would have died a long time ago. His method for staying alive was simple:Take a job, do the job, make sure anyone who double crosses you ends up missing. Everything else was immaterial.

"You may devise the solution to out problem in whatever way you see fit." The muffle voice said. "But it must happen before the next 30 days are up." Takeshi's head came up. That was a short time-table. Barely enough time to learn his target's routines and habits. He decided to ask, not because he was curious, but because the time-table affected his ability to perform.

"Why 30 days?" he asked softly. The reaction was immediate and violent.

"That's out business, you mangy, dirty-blooded-!" The old man was clearly about to launch into an angry tirade. But the muffled voice stopped him cold.

"Jii-san." the figure in the middle cautioned. He saw the figure of the old man stiffen then slouch forward as if bowing his head in apology. "After 30 days the problem will become too high-profile for your methods to have a beneficial outcome for us. Can you complete your job in that time?"

"Yes." Takeshi said without hesitation.

"Do not let us detain you, gentlemen." the woman behind the screen said pleasantly. The lamps in the room were snuffed out and darkness fell in the small hut. The three nobles had apparently vanished. No trace of their reiatsu remained. Takeshi and Akamatsu walked out of the small hut and into the cool fall night. The field they were in was technically owned by Division 12 but wasn't officially in use. Once they were outside Akamatsu tossed a cell phone to Takeshi.

"Call me when you need me." the hefty soul reaper said. "I can get away from my duties whenever I need to so don't hesitate if Lady Luck starts smiling at you." Takeshi looked at the blocky little device. It looked nothing like the Denreishinki issued to soul reapers in the living world. It only had two buttons and no screen. Akamatsu saw Takeshi looking the thing over and grimaced. Had he been paired with a moron? "Green button calls me, red button hangs up. Press them both at once and it self-destructs." Takeshi put it inside his stolen shihakusho and left without speaking a word to Akamatsu. "What a dick." the red-haired scientist commented before heading back to the Division 12 barracks.

**A/N**

**Well, the fight scene was a little short. But there will be longer ones coming up shortly. On another note, the next chapter will be a week or two from now at the earliest. Research paper takes priority over fan fiction. Reviews and suggestions would be greatly appreciated. And to answer a question, yes I will take pairing suggestions, assuming they are reasonably possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Division 1, 28 days before the Captain's exam**

Kinji never really liked tea ceremonies. But here he was, sitting patiently on his mat and watching tea leaves steep in water. Growing up he had been forced to attend them as part of his education as a noble. But along with memories of his true zanpakuto, his memories of how he got through such boring events were simply gone. For the moment, he would make it through on sheer willpower. Yamamoto was leading the ceremony while Kinji, Captain Unohana, and Captain Kuchiki sat quietly. He let his mind focus on the sound of the whisk, on the slow, deliberate liturgy of civilization. He had so much on his mind begging for his attention. All the hustle and work of being the acting Captain of Division 3 almost made him forget his real mission. But that wasn't all. There was a vague uneasy feeling that had been steadily growing He tried to clear his mind of everything but the swishing of the brush.

He slowed his breathing and he entered a kind of meditative state. Then the swish of the brush was replaced with the sound of ocean waves. The smell of fresh green tea was replaced with the smell of the sea. Kinji opened his eyes and found himself sitting on the sand in his inner world. To his left was the ocean, to the right was a forest. But right in front of him was the shinto-style temple that housed Miko. Clearly she wanted to have a talk with him. Not so long ago he would have just sat there on the beach until she got tired of waiting and let him leave. But after losing days of time he had learned it was to his benefit to play along. So he stood up and walked through the torii gates.

Something about the temple felt right, like it actually belonged there. But when he pushed open the main doors and saw his zanpakuto sitting on a cushion toward the back of the shrine, that feeling of rightness twisted into a sickening nausea. The woman in front of him looked like a shrine maiden dressed in red and white holding a mirror. He would have looked her in the eyes if not for the strip of white cloth that covered them. The smell of ocean was replaced by a smokey incense.

"What do you want now?" Kinji asked irritably. Miko tilted her head quizzically. As if the question was simply too stupid to deserve an answer.

"I simply want to converse with you, my host. The events that have been set into motion have placed us both in considerable danger." Kinji's eyes narrowed. None of the ridiculously dangerous and life-threatening situations he'd put himself in over the last century had prompted this reaction.

"You never seemed to care for my safety before." Kinji shot back. "Finally find yourself a heart?" the smile he got in response mocked his suggestion.

"I seem to have grown rather attached to you, my host. For us to be separated now would be undesireable. Don't you agree?"

"If I could rid myself of you by chewing off my own arm I would have already done it. What do you really want, Miko?"

"I want you to remember yourself as you were. Your time among these fools are making you soft." she said scornfully. "I only want what's best for you, my host." Kinji's temper flared dangerously. He heard his knuckled crack as his hands clenched. It was a lie so blatant and so insulting to him that he honestly considered attacking her. But one glance at her mirror tempered his rage with caution. The mirror didn't reflect his own image but rather held the image of a blue hilted zanpakuto. His zanpakuto, the one he'd had before this parasite had attached itself to him. But that was all he could remember. It's name, it's nature, even the weight and balance of it. All gone. His new zanpakuto, Seishin no Kagami, was likely responsible for that.

"So what do you want? Be specific." Kinji demanded. His substantial patience was thin even before he started what seemed like a pointless conversation with his zanpakuto.

"Ask Yamamoto to send you back to your old job. Tell him things aren't going well with Division 3." Kinji blinked. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Not really sure what to say to that." Kinji mumbled. What kind of game was Miko running here? First she wanted him to be a Captain, then suddenly she doesn't. He knew he was being manipulated, he could feel it. But how and to what end remained a mystery to him. No matter how he turned things around in his head he couldn't think of what Miko was after.

"Don't say anything. Just do as I ask." the spirit said calmly.

"That's not really an option. There's no reason for me to agree to that. And even if there was a good reason, I don't like you."

"You can be quite uncouth sometimes." Miko said reflectively. Kinji could practically see the wheels turning in her head.

"Only around you." he muttered. "You're not going to win this one Miko. Just let me back out." Kinji turned to leave. He made it to the door before Miko's threat stopped him.

"I'll take back bankai." she said calmly.

"Bull. I won out little contest fair and square. You can't take it back." Kinji opened the doors and started when he found Miko standing on the outside of the shrine. Her hand reached forward and sank into his chest. "What the hell?" the shocked soul reaper asked.

"Don't worry, you never remember afterwords." she replied cryptically. Pain flared in his chest and his inner world disappeared in haze of white.

Kinji opened his eyes and heard the swish of the brush Yamamoto was using. He figured he accidentally nodded off for a moment while he was meditating. His head felt a little fuzzy, but that was to be expected after just waking up. He glanced aside at the other two guests to see if they had noticed. If they had they didn't let on. He waited patiently through the rest of the ceremony, even complimenting the old man on the tea. It was strong, stronger than he was used to anyway. But still, it tasted refreshing. As they were leaving he called out to Captain Kuchiki. Something had occurred to him and he wanted to explore this idea.

"Captain, do you have a moment? There's something I would like to discuss with you." Byakuya Kuchiki stopped and looked sidelong at his fellow noble.

"If you have business with the Kuchiki clan I recommend you go through official diplomatic channels." Kinji took the subtle insult in stride.

"It's just a simple question, Kuchiki-sama. No need to sic our diplomats on each other. It goes without saying, if it came to that I would likely die before receiving an answer." Byakuya actually paid Kinji the compliment of facing him.

"What is it?" the head of the Kuchiki clan asked.

"I need to know if you have records of certain artifacts. Central 46's records are...incomplete. So-." he caught himself and amended his word choice. "Aizen destroyed several sections of the records before he made his exit."

"We have comprehensive records of the last 10,000 years of Soul Society's history. If these artifacts have been part of any important events during that time there will be records of it."

"I don't suppose there's any way I could look through those records?"

"I thought you didn't want to involve diplomats." Kuchiki said. Kinji blinked stupidly. Did Byakuya Kuchiki, the man who only had one facial expression just make a joke? Not important, he reminded himself.

"This is related to an assignment given to me by the Head-Captain. Both of us would appreciate you sharing your knowledge." The black-haired nobleman considered that for a moment.

"I will have my clerks look through our archive and bring the relevant records to you. It should only take 3 months or so." Kinji resisted the urge to put a hand to his face. Getting the records was good. But 3 months was a little long for his liking. He was feeling on edge, like he was running out of time. Mentally he chocked it up to the Captain's exam approaching. But no matter what he told himself he couldn't shake the constant nervousness.

"You have my deepest thanks. I am in your debt, Captain Kuchiki." Kinji bowed deeply and Byakuya nodded slightly to him when Kinji stood back up.

"Now, if you're finished asking favors, I have one of my own." Kinji nodded to himself. He'd expected a little _quid pro quo_ from a peer in politics.

"It's only fair. What do you need from me?"

"Your presence at a formal gathering of the four Great Houses. If possible I would like your whole family to attend." A small price to pay. Kinji would happily go along with it. Then it occurred to him that he would have to convince Isane and Kiyone to attend. Prying either of them away from their duties would be difficult at best. But he had some strings he could probably pull to make it happen. Though it would be tougher to get Isane to go along with it. Especially after she and Aoki had a falling out. But he still had one potential ally who would be more than happy to help him push his little sister into a party. Captain Unohana would probably insist on it, and Isane never said no to her Captain.

"No problem. When and where?" the Captain's expression shifted slightly when Kinji switched to his normal mode of speech. A glimmer of disapproval. Kinji caught it and modified his question. "Pardon me. Will I be receiving an official invitation to this gathering?"

"Yes. One should have been sent to Kotetsu manor a short time ago."

"Then we will of course accept the invitation. It has been far too long since the four Houses have all come together. It will be an honor to stand among such august persons once again." He managed to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. He knew how to walk and talk like a noble, but it just wasn't him.

"I agree. Then I will expect to see you again in two days time." the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan turned and left. Kinji would have normally headed back to his Division, but he thought it was time to visit his family home.

* * *

**Kotetsu Manor**

"It's good to see you again, Nii-sama." Kinji had heard the greeting dozens, hundreds of times. But he still didn't like it. Especially the way his little brother said it. Despite being dressed in just a standard black shihakusho he was being bowed to by the entire manor staff and every member of his family who lived there. Including his mother and younger brother. Some people might be flattered, others flustered. Kinji just found it irritating.

"Knock it off Jiro." Kinji grabbed his little brother by the collar and hauled him to his feet. "We're family." he wrapped his sibling in a tight hug. A very tight hug. Jiro started tapping frantically on Kinji's back.

"Can't...breathe..." Kinji let go just before Jiro passed out. He took a good look at the acting head of the Kotetsu family. He was still only a little taller than Kiyone. But he would probably get a little taller yet. According to someone from the living world he would appear to be about 16. He was actually over a century old, just an infant when his father, Yukimura Kotetsu, had died.

"I thought you'd outgrown bullying your brother." His mother said with a small smile. Like Kiyone and Jiro, she had shining blonde hair and blue eyes. She was also only a little taller than Kiyone who measured up to about five feet tall. His mother had two inches on her at the most. Kinji bent down a little to give his mother a hug. At six feet and change he was more than a head taller than most of his family. Except for Isane who seemed to have hit some kind of unfortunate genetic jackpot.

"I'll never grow up that much. How have you been?" he held her out at arms length.

"Oh, fine fine. Just gossiping and meddling in people's love lives." Kinji didn't doubt her a bit. He got a little nervous when a sly smile appeared on her face. "I heard the Head-Captain placed a daughter of the Feng family in your Division."

"Lin is only-" Kinji tried to explain. But his mother was having none of that.

"Lin, what a pretty name. Why isn't she here? Are you two not getting along?" Kinji blushed a little.

"Mother." Kinji pleaded. His mother had not been idle in the love lives of her children. All four of them had put up with such antics before and were destined to continue bearing such things until Haru Kotetsu got what she wanted.

"Don't be so bashful. You're into your second century already. Its about time you find a woman and start giving me grandchildren."

"Mother!" Kinji and Jiro admonished. Neither of them wanted this discussion to be had in front of the entire extended family. Jiro knew full well that once she finished with Kinji it was his turn.

"I'm not getting any younger you know. I have four children and none of you are even married."

"It's not that simple. I've been in the trenches for almost a century, Isane is working 14 hour days, Jiro is running the family, and Kiyone is...Kiyone." Kinji tried to explain.

"I met your father while cutting my way out of a crowd of hollows. And I was only 150!" The matron of the Kotetsu family countered. Kinji flinched at the mention of his father.

"Mother, nii-sama hasn't even been home for an hour yet. You could at least let him get settled before you start planning his wedding." Haru finally let her son's hands drop. With a sigh she nodded and addressed one of the maids.

"Yukine, please help Kinji get settled. After that we'll have a full meal." The eyes of all the servants lit up at that proclamation. Once every week the entire mansion, servants and nobles alike, took a meal together. Even the cooks ate at the same time as everyone else. It was part of the family's code of honor. As a noble house they had a responsibility to take care of those under their authority. "And help him pick out decent looking clothes for the party. He's a smart boy but sometimes I wonder if he's colorblind." Kinji blushed again and scowled at his mother a little. But instead of complaining he followed Yukine to his room, leaving his mother and brother to start getting things in order for the dinner. But neither of the nobles immediately departed the main courtyard of the manor.

"Did your brother seem different to you?" Haru asked.

"He did. But I can't quite put a finger on it." Jiro put his hand to his chin and tried to figure out what it was that had unsettled him.

"You're too young to remember, but before he became head of the family your brother was quite the trouble-maker. Playing pranks, hiding when it came time to do work, and always smiling. He changed greatly after Yukimura died. But he didn't even smile when he saw us today. It almost seems like there's less of my son in those eyes every time I see him." Haru's warm eyes suddenly looked very cold. Jiro rarely saw his mother wear such an expression. It made him take a step back. "I want you to send for your sisters, Jiro. Tell them that this is a matter of grave importance and I expect them to be here within a day."

* * *

**Division 4- that afternoon**

"This will be good for you Isane. I can't remember the last time I went to a formal party." Captain Retsu Unohana said. Her Lieutenant had pleaded with her Captain to put her on active duty for the next few day. But Haru Kotetsu had sent a letter to her Captain, anticipating such antics by her oldest daughter.

"But Captain-"

"No Isane, this is not up for discussion. You have a mother who loves you dearly. You really should go home more often." The Captain of the 4th Division sipper her tea and sighed. "Go home for a week. That's an order Isane." Isane Kotetsu bowed to her Captain and went to her room to pack up the few possessions she wanted to take with her. On the way to her room she fidgeted with her hands. She hadn't been home for a long while. Not since before the war. On one hand she did want to see everyone again. On the other hand she didn't want to deal with the usual familial bullying her family subjected her to. And she was nervous about seeing her big brother again. He'd killed their father and lied to her about it for more than a century. She had forgiven him, she knew her brother was a good person at heart. Whatever reason he'd had all those years ago, it must have been a good one. But she still felt weird. She wasn't sure she could deal with that.

"Hey Isane! Mom call you back too?" Kiyone Kotetsu was waiting in her sister's room.

"Yes. I just got the letter an hour ago." Isane started packing up a medicine bag and a spare set of clothes. "Is everyone going to be there?"

"Yeah. Gotta say, I'm not really looking forward to it. Mom's gonna be shoving men in front of us the whole time."

"I hope not."

"Any reason she wouldn't?" Kiyone asked. Isane didn't miss the glint in her sister's eyes.

"No." Isane said mournfully. She'd actually worked up the courage to go on a date with Aoki but it just hadn't worked out. All the date had done was to remind her why she didn't do dates.

"Too bad. It would be nice if one of us came home with a date. You know she's going to bring up grandkids."

"What about Kinji? Isn't he dating Lin?"

"Who knows what's going through his head? If a woman walked up to Kinji wearing a sign saying "date me" he'd still wait a few weeks before talking to her." Kiyone said.

"That's not a nice thing to say, Kiyone. He's just shy." Isane said absentmindedly. She was doing an inventory of her med-pack.

"Or paranoid. I heard he almost killed one of his subordinates because the guy didn't knock before coming into his office."

"He did. But from what Aoki told me, Lin did the exact same thing."

"Sounds like they're made for each other." Kiyone commented. "Wait, was the guy he almost killed the guy you were dating."

"It was only one date." Isane protested weakly. She shouldered her bags. "We should start out now or we won't get there before dark." Kiyone followed her out the door but laughed a little.

"You think we're walking? Does that sound like Mom to you?" Isane was about to ask what she meant when she saw an elaborate coach parked outside her Division's main entrance. One of the Kotetsu family attendants stood by the door and bowed to the sisters.

"Sometimes I forget what she's like." Isane admitted.

**Author's Note: Next chapter is going to be much longer. Unfortunately, not a lot of violence until we get close to the Captain's exam. From there on all the subplots I've put on the stove come to a boil. If you think I've introduced characters with no importance to the story, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised.**


	6. Chapter 6

**26 days until the Captain's exam - Kuchiki Manor**

The Kotetsu clan arrived at Kuchiki manor just a few minutes after the appointed time. Byakuya Kuchiki and several of the eldest nobles of the clan stood outside to greet them. Both Byakuya and Kinji wore the crest of their clan as a cloak fastener. The Kotetsu clan crest, like the other three clan crests, was a hexagonal metal pendant with a geometric shape and a flower. A snowdrop flower surrounded by two intersecting triangles.

"We great the Kuchiki clan and thank them for hosting this meeting." Kinji said, bowing low at the waist.

"The Kotetsu clan are honored guests. Please enter with our blessing." Both families processed into the beautifully prepared building. Inside the main hall the two families joined the other two. The Shihouin, Tenshin, Kuchiki, and Kotetsu eyed each other warily. There was no trust and little love lost between the families. At least formally. Kinji saw that the Tenshin was lead by their 18th head. The 19th and 20th had both died in unclear circumstances. The 18th was an ancient and decrepit looking man, and extremely hot tempered by all accounts. He bore no scars of battle, and his reiatsu didn't seem particularly strong. Kinji heard his name announced by one of the Kuchiki nobles as the host family made the formal introductions. "Eiji Tenshin." Before Kinji could take the man's measure the next name announced caught his attention. "Yoruichi Shihouin." Kinji's head whipped to his left. As usual the head of the Shihouin family was wearing an elaborate kimono, hair ornaments, and a silk veil. But he still kicked himself for not recognizing her. Granted, he hadn't seen her in more than a century, but it amazed him he couldn't recognize her by the look in her eyes alone. A lazy, mischievous look unlike anyone he had ever met. "Byakuya Kuchiki." the noble said. But Kinji didn't even bother to look his way. He didn't even notice when his own name was called. His mind was spiraling through possibilities. Yoruichi had returned? What did it mean? The woman had gone AWOL. He'd personally searched Soul Society for her with a kill on sight order. He had spent months slogging through very unpleasant parts of the Rukongai. And now, a century later, she was back and standing there like nothing had happened. But an elbow jostle by his mother brought him back to the present. He had the sense at least, not to start or make it obvious he had let his mind wander away from the present. But from the smug look Yoruichi gave him she knew exactly what had happened.

"This is our first official gathering in more than 50 years. In honor of this event I have prepared a meal suitable for such esteemed guests. Afterwords the official meeting between clan heads and their advisers will begin." Byakuya Kuchiki was a man of his word. Kinji could smell the roasted duck from the main hall. One by one the nobles filed into the adjoining room. Many of them chatted with each other cordially, discussing recent events or other polite trivia. But when Kinji stepped forward he found himself face to face with Yoruichi Shihouin. And he seriously doubted that was simple luck of the draw.

"Lady Shihouin. Enjoying your return to the Seireitei?"

"No." Yoruichi admitted. But then a smile made the corners of her eyes crinkle. "But I think that's about to change. All these uptight nobles in one room?" Kinji missed the implication. The fact that he didn't smile back at Yoruichi, or even try to talk her down from the coming practical jokes made the golden-eyed woman frown. She had known Kinji when he was much younger, long before his father had died. The boy had a trouble-making streak to match her own. She remembered laughing herself sick when two of her messengers returned to the mansion with insulting words inked onto the backs of their clothes. Kinji had painted the chairs he offered to them with the words in reverse, so when they sat down the words were imprinted onto their clothes. When asked about it, all Kinji would say is that their eyebrows looked too serious.

The pleasant memory was complete incongruent with the man she saw now. And to her eye it didn't seem like Kinji had simply grown out of childish pranks. It was more like he wasn't all there. "I spent more than a year searching Sou Society for you when you disappeared. The Head-Captain was really unhappy with you." His words and expression made it clear he was neither joking nor indulgind in self-deprecating humor. That confirmed to Yoruichi that something was desperately wrong with him. _**I'll have to tell Kisuke he was right. Why do his worst-case scenarios always happen?**_ She thought darkly. "Well, I wasn't going to hang around when Central 46 wanted my head. Besides, Aizen would never have left me alone after I found out what he was up to."

"Fair enough." Kinji said, accepting the woman's rationale. But when he turned to walk into the dining hall, something gnawed at his mind. The constant sense of unease was getting worse and he felt like he'd let something slip his mind.

"I heard you and Sui-Feng have been running into each other." Yoruichi said to his back. Kinji looked over his shoulder and smiled, but just barely. That sight gave Yoruichi hope. There was a little of the Kinji she remembered left. Not much, but hopefully enough.

"I guess you could say that. Oh, that reminds me. I've brought along some of my privates stock for after this meeting. You're welcome to join me." Yoruichi resisted the urge to let out a sigh of relief. If Kinji could still smile and drink he wasn't that far gone.

"I don't know, are you sure you want another tattoo?" she teased. A short time before Kinji's ascension to head of his clan, the two of them had gone drinking, along with a few others. It was how Yoruichi had ended up with the tattoo on her leg. After more than a few drinks, the younger soul reaper had complained that he looked too plain. That even his silver hair didn't do anything to make him stand out. Then, to prove a point, he tried hitting on a group of women from Division 4. Not only could he not get a single one of them to agree to a date, some of them hadn't even noticed him talking to them. Yoruichi smiled at the memory. From there it was only another drink and a mile to the nearest tattoo artist. She'd ended up with a kind of sunburst pattern her drunken mind had taken a liking to, and Kinji, a tribal style fox on his shoulder and covering a portion of his back. It was a memory she hadn't thought of in a while, but it brought a familiar nostalgic warmth. Better days. Before the war, before so many had died.

But her worry quickly returned when Kinji's face scrunched slightly in confusion. He put a hand to his head and it seemed as if he was in pain. "Tattoo? I don't have-"

"It is a pleasure it see you again, Lady Yoruichi." Haru Kotetsu interrupted. Kinji shook his head and his mask of calm nobility quickly slipped back into place. _**What the hell was that?**_ He wondered through the haze in his mind.

"Yes, a pleasure to see you too, Lady Kotetsu." Yoruichi said quickly. She wasn't afraid of much. The list only had half a dozen things on it. But the attention of Haru Kotetsu was number three and seemed to move up a place every time she met the woman.

"Any luck with Kisuke yet? Or is that moron still playing dumb?" Haru asked bluntly.

"Yes." Yoruichi replied cryptically. "We should probably go in, I think they're about to start." Yoruichi didn't bother to wait for Haru to reply. She brushed past the Kotetsu matriarch and into the room.

"What was that about?" Kinji asked.

"Oh, just girl talk. You wouldn't understand." his mother replied. "Now hurry up and take your seat. Your sisters are already in there." Kinji shook his head a little, trying to clear a familiar fuzzy feeling from his head. A feeling that was becoming more common.

A_void that woman. She is an enemy._ Miko whispered to him. Kinji didn't consciously hear it, but the suggestion was only more potent for that. Over the near century of their bonding, Miko had slowly been molding Kinji into her ideal host. Her plan had been working well, better than it had in any of her previous attempts. But whenever an old friend or even enemy appeared she had to dig out more memories. The more memories she took the less stable her host would become. But so far Kinji had held up. Soon he would be ripe for the picking. Assuming these connections he'd formed apart from her didn't realize what was going on and interfere. So she would push him away from them. She had kept him from his family for decades, nudged him in the direction of constant solitude. But when he reconnected with Isane it started shaking things loose. So she had reached into his core and made readjustments. But the strain was beginning to show, the spirit realized. She couldn't do it again so soon or risk his degredation. Even though this unexpected connection had appeared and begun to undo her hard work, she simply couldn't do another adjustment so soon. So she would push him a little. Move him away from her. _She will bring trouble. Avoid her._ The ancient spirit whispered again. Kinji didn't notice. He simply took his seat at the table with the other four clan leaders. He was between Byakuya and Eiji and across from Yoruichi.

The dinner went well enough. No one tried to stab anyone. The roast duck was, in Kinji's opinion, the dinner everyone should have at least once in their life. And that was only one small piece of the banquet the Kuchiki clan had provided. Kinji was in awe of their chef. As a fellow craftsman he could appreciate someone with such obvious skill. He'd practiced for decades to get his mead recipe right. Before that it was wine. Neither of his crowning achievements were even in the same league as a single one of these dishes.

"I think I'm going to move in here, if you don't mind Kuchiki-sama." Kinji joked.

"Now that I think about it, you do have several spare rooms, little Byakuya." Yoruichi said. "Maybe we could all stay the night."

"It's bad enough that I'm forced to tolerate you when the Soul Reaper Women's Association has their weekly meeting. I am not opening up my home to more troublemakers." Byakuya said as he sipped his after dinner tea.

"You let dirty commoners use your home? I'm disappointed in you Kuchiki-sama." Eiji grumbled. The old man pulled a pipe from he sleeve and began tucking tobacco into it.

"If you wish to smoke you will do so elsewhere." Byakuya told his peer sternly.

"Know your place, boy." He struck a match and lit the pipe. The sweet smell of good tobacco immediately hit the nose of everyone nearby. Yoruichi sneezed several times as the smoke wafted to her. Kinji wrinkled his nose in a show of distaste. The food turned sour in his mouth as his nose was filled with burning tobacco scent. He set his chopsticks down and turned a withering look on the eldest of the clan heads. Byakuya didn't react. He just sipped his tea. "You youngsters have no sense of pride. One of you abandoned your position for a century. One of you married a filthy commoner. And you-" the old man returned Kinji's glare in equal measure. "-took your position by murdering your father." In one fell swoop the wrinkled leader had insulted and infuriated all of his peers.

"So much for civility." Kinji muttered and took a sip of his tea. A long period of silence followed in which Eiji simply puffed on his pipe and filled the room with the aromatic smoke. Yoruichi sneezed several more times. Byakuya tolerated it for a full five minutes before he rose from the table and announced that dinner was over.

"We have a room prepared for everyone not participating in the negotiations." He gestured to one of the servants standing around the perimeter of the room. "We will rejoin you in two hours." The bulk of the nobles rose and quietly left for the lounge the Kuchiki had prepared. Kinji watched his sisters and mother leave and his brother walk over to the main table. Each of the four clan leaders were allowed a single adviser during this summit. Kinji had requested Jiro because his brother was familiar with the ins and outs of family life for the last 50 years. His mother would have done just as well, but she would have taken an aggressive position in any negotiation. It was her nature to dominate a room by force of personality. So Kinji, anticipating the need for a calmer atmosphere, had picked Jiro.

The other three nobles lined up behind their respective leaders. Kinji was not only surprised, but baffled by the choices the others had made. Reiko Tenshin, wife of the now deceased 20th head of the Tenshin clan. A young woman Kinji didn't recognize was Byakuya Kuchiki's advisor. He was sure he would remember someone that short. And Lin Feng, Kinji's defacto second in command. He recalled that the Feng family was subordinate to the Shihouin, but it hadn't occurred to him that one of the Feng would be here. And he certainly hadn't expected Lin to be the one Yoruichi selected as her sole consultant for this meeting.

"Now that we have some privacy, we can be candid." Byakuya said. "There is a growing movement in our ranks to break away from the Gotei 13." Kinji had expected more subtlety, maybe some less controversial issues on trade to be discussed first. But Byakuya had just pointed the elephant in the room. There was no going back to small talk.

"Yes, I've personally dealt with some of these dissidents. But only those who are part of one of the Divisions. But so far none of them have been members of our clans." Kinji stated, just to get his position on the record.

"Dealt with? You mean you killed them." Eiji stated. "Are you saying that you've taken it on yourself to murder even more nobles? Blood traitor." the insult was one that very few people would dare use. To say that to a noble was like throwing a knife into the ground at their feet. It was a declaration of open hostility. The tension in the room wouldn't have been noticeable to an outsider. But to high ranking nobles who had lived their lives steeped in politics and masters of reading emotion, the tension was stifling. Kinji didn't betray any emotion with his expression or posture. But all of them could tell he was a hair's breadth from a murderous outburst. If he moved, he would strike with all the power and experience of a Captain. Eiji would be slaughtered unless the two flash step masters present decided to save him. Kinji dimly recognized the ecstatic voice of his zanpakuto calling to him from the depths of his mind. _I am at your service, Master!_

That slip up by Miko gave him the moment of clarity he needed to get his anger back in hand. He took his eyes from Eiji and looked at his brother. Jiro's blue eyes were half lidded to help him hide the emotion shining so clearly in them. He was fearful of what Kinji was about to do. The future Captain of Division 3 forced his rage to sublimate, breaking the emotion with another, more powerful feeling. He wouldn't let his family down, not today.

"Are you saying they deserved to live? They were oathbreakers and traitors to Soul Society. They broke the laws of Central 46, and in doing so defied the will of the Soul King. Are you siding with them?" Kinji had returned the verbal attack with full force. The verbal exchange had bloodied him, but now it was Eiji's turn to feel the sting of accusation.

The old man's face went scarlet. "You little bastard. Your father should have strangled you the moment you stepped from your commoner mother's womb." Now both Kotetsus were feeling the urge to kill. No one, not even the Soul King garnered enough of their respect to get away with insulting their mother.

Yoruichi's fist slammed into the solid wooden table with enough force to send a hairline crack down it's length. The impact boomed loud in the empty hall and moved everyone's attention to her. But it was Byakuya who was the first to speak after silence fell. "If you want to keep breathing then keep your opinions to yourself, Eiji Tenshin. We're here to discuss what to do, not how we feel." Byakuya leveled an icy stare at the elder nobleman. Eiji met the gaze squarely but didn't speak. "This is a problem that must be resolved. I fully intend to bring the lesser families into line. I am hoping you will all do the same. We move the money and resources necessary for the Seireitei's survival. If we fall into infighting we will fail in our duty to the Soul King and Royal Family. We have had several carpenters and artisans shops destroyed by these traitors." Byakuya looked to the angry Shihouin.

"Four craftsman guilds under our house have been sabotaged, and one of the mines in North Rukon 10 was intentionally collapsed."

"All that means is you haven't properly protected your assets. We have had no such difficulties." Eiji said derisively.

"Three of our farms were burned." Jiro added to the total of damaged property. "And nearly a dozen hired saboteurs were captured attempting similar attacks. None of them were nobles, but they all believed themselves to be employed by a noble family. Though under interrogation they had no idea who they were employed by."

"Same here. And believe me when I say, Sui Feng always gets the truth. Someone is spending quite a bit of money on these vandals."

"The miscreants are irrelevant. We are responsible for the actions of those under our authority."

"The problem is that we don't know who it is. In the past century I've killed a dozen of these separatists. None of them were able to lead me to co-conspirators. If these are just individuals we'll have to rely on the leadership of the lower houses to reign in their members. We don't have the time to interview thousands of individuals."

"And it's not like we've just been sitting around doing nothing. The Feng family has been shadowing dozens of suspected nobles. Go ahead Lin." Yoruichi said. The smaller woman stepped forward. Lin was dressed in a green and yellow kimono that Kinji thought was very flattering on her. Her black hair was pulled back into a bun held together with an ornate jade comb.

"With over four months of constant observation we have uncovered a drug manufacturing ring, two individuals selling Asuachi, one man who dresses as a woman, and fourteen functioning alcoholics. But none of the eighty five individuals we observed displayed any indication of dissident behavior." Her informative report was followed by several seconds of silence as everyone sorted through the revelations Lin had just rapid-fired at them.

"The crossdressing report was probably just Captain Kyoraku." Yoruichi added.

"His kimono is very pink." Kinji agreed. "Did you say you found a drug manufacturing ring?"

"Technically it was a pyramid structured operation." Lin confirmed. "Was." she added with a smug smile.

"Entertaining, but it was still a failure on your part."Eiji said after he refilled his pipe.

"We will continue to search, but I'm not confident in our chances." Lin took no offense at the old man's blunt evaluation. "I have recommended to Shihouin-sama that we expand our surveillance efforts, but to do so we would need each of you to provide several individuals that you have absolute faith in."

"That is unacceptable" Reiko Tenshin said calmly. Kinji took note of her, not because of what she said, but because of the way she said it. She had the kind of clear voice that could enrapture an audience. The kind of voice people would sit and listen to for no better reason that the sound of it. "We cannot afford to place our closest allies at your disposal while traitors do as they please with the money and influence we have given them." Lin nodded at her response and said nothing. But she glanced at Kinji long enough to catch his eye. She wanted his support, probably hoping it would convince the Kuchiki clan to lend their support.

"We can spare half a dozen people at most. I can have a list compiled after this meeting is over." Kinji was willing to support Lin's plan, if only to get a better read on what the Tenshin were doing. Eiji was just being a bastard for no better reason than he liked being one. Or that was how it looked. But Reiko obviously had an agenda. She wouldn't have gone out of her way to explain her reasoning if she didn't. Lin nodded almost imperceptibly toward him when he finished and scrawled something on her clip board.

"I agree with the Tenshin. As useful as a joint effort would be we cannot spare those we trust most at this time." Byakuya was looking at Reiko with obvious curiosity. He wanted to guage her reaction to his support. He might as well have been playing a statue in poker. "After the Winter War and the subsequent invasion our personnel and resources have been stretched to the limit." Lin nodded and stepped back.

"May I make a suggestion?" Reiko asked politely. Byakuya Kuchiki nodded while both yoruichi and Kinji stared unblinkingly at the white-haired woman. Her sky-blue eyes didn't waver or glance aside at either of them. "Instead of chasing these vandals and gremlins, might we instead simply increase our guard over our assets? This wave of malcontent will subside the futher the Winter War fades into the past. We don't need to chase anyone, just make it too difficult for them to attack us." It was smart, simple, efficient, and took the long view of things. Simply put it was the kind of plan that no reasonable person would be able to disagree with. This immediately made Kinji distrustful. But he couldn't see how this could be a trap. His agitation only increased when she amended her plan slightly. "I have no objection to the Shihouin and Kotetsu carrying out their investigation if they so desire. Do you, Grandfather?"

"No. They can waste time chasing white rabbits all they want. It's none of our business." the old man said grumpily. Kinji had a subtle feeling of vertigo. Like someone had taken the ground under his feet and tipped it just enough to make it noticeable. If this was some kind of ploy he couldn't see the point of it. He felt suddenly out of his depth. And by looking over at Yoruichi he could tell he wasn't alone. Her eyes were hard and bright like an unsheathed sword. The "I know something you don't know" vibe the Tenshin were giving off had her pissed. He looked to Byakuya and saw nothing on the man's face. His eyes were devoid of any emotion and his hands were flat and still on the table.

"Is this agreeable to everyone?" The Captain of Division 6 asked. Everyone nodded. Neither Kinji nor Yoruichi could find a reason to object. "Then this meeting is over." Byakuya stood and bowed to his peers. They returned the bow and headed for the door.

"Time to break open a few bottles." Yoruichi prompted Kinji.

"I'll make sure you get some. I'm not in the mood anymore." Kinji said, somewhat rudely. But it was the truth, as far as he knew. He was in a bad mood, but because of the suggestions of Miko, the sight of Yoruichi only aggravated his mood. Yoruichi contemplated dragging him to a bar and forcing some alcohol down his throat. But Lin made her move first. The shorter woman put a hand on her superior's shoulder.

"May I?" Lin was asking permission to go after him. Her golden eyes shining, she gave Lin the answer she wanted to hear.

"Hurry up." Lin moved to Kinji's side as quickly as propriety would allow.

"Kotetsu-sama!" Lin called out. Kinji stopped and turned. When he saw Lin chasing after him he smiled a little. He slowed his pace so she didn't have to run in order to catch up.

"I didn't know you were working with Yoruichi Shihouin. Now the yawning during morning practice makes sense."

"Oh shut up. I don't yawn." Lin complained playfully. Then her face turned serious again. "Are you alright? You looked like you were ready to murder Eiji Tenshin."

"I was. Wanna help?" he gave a twisted smile to show he was joking.

"You have no idea. That man is hated by literally everyone I know. Even Reiko, though she doesn't show it." Lin gave an exasperated sigh. "What were they up to in there?"

"If I knew, I would have done something. Uh-oh." Kinji stopped walking. He saw his mother staring right at Lin from across the room. "I'm just going to go ahead and apologize right now for what's about to happen." Lin blinked and started to ask what he was talking about when Kinji's mother seemed to appear right in front of them.

"And who is this beautiful young woman?" Haru Kotetsu said, not quite keeping the glee from her voice at catching the two of them together. Lin blushed at the compliment. As a member of the Feng family and an assassin, people didn't compliment her on her looks. "You must be Lin Feng. Kinji's told me so much about you." she lied.

"Lin Feng, this is my mother, Haru Kotetsu." he said with a defeated look on his face. "Mother, this is Lin, my subordinate in Division 3."

"It's an honor to meet you, Kotetsu-sama."

"Please, call me Haru." and like that, Lin was whisked away by Haru to the coach the Kotetsu had taken to the Kuchiki manor. Kinji followed after them, shaking his head in despair and wondering who he killed in a past life to deserve such bad luck.

* * *

Four hours and several cups of tea later...

Kinji had insisted on walking with Lin back to the Division barracks.

"Your mother is really something else." Lin commented.

"You don't know the half of it. And thanks for not telling her about what happened in the meeting."

"You're very welcome. I don't rat on people I like." Lin stopped walking when she realized what she'd just said. "I didn't mean-what I was trying to say-" she devolved into nervous stuttering. Like usual she just couldn't cope with the awkward social situations that came with a normal life. Kinji stopped her stammering by stealing the briefest of kisses. Just a brief touch of their lips, but it was enough to make Lin stop saying anything at all.

"I like you too, Lin." Kinji confessed. He was close, very close to her. And even in the dark of full night, he could still see the heavy blush on her face by the light of the half moon in the clear starry sky. The silence between them was sharp and tense, like a string pulled tight to the point of breaking. Then, at nearly the same moment they came forward and kissed hard. The uncertainty they had been feeling washed away in the warmth that filled them both from head to toe. Neither of them was thinking of anything in that moment but each other and the kiss. But the moment was shattered when Aoki caught sight of them from a distance, seeing the moonlight on Kinji's silver hair.

"Kotetsu-sama!" he called out. It startled the new couple and they broke apart. Thankfully it was dark enough that Aoki couldn't make out details from a distance. If he could have, he would have seen the heavy blush on their faces. "I'm sorry, I know you're on leave- Oh. Hi Lin, I thought you were staying at the Shihouin manor. Kotetsu-sama, we have a problem."

"Of course." Kinji moaned. But when he saw the look on his subordinate's face he rearranged his priorities."What is it?"

"Someone killed Kurata!" Kinji took off at a sprint with Lin just a short distance behind him. All they had to do was find the crowd of Soul Reapers standing around the body. Or what was left of it. Kurata had been a pretty big guy, but with a leg and most of his left side below the arm missing he probably weighed less than Aoki. His zanpakuto was shattered. His robe was in tatters and singed. The entire area stank of burning hair and flesh. And some sharp scent Kinji had never experienced before.

"Who found the body?" Kinji demanded of his subordinates. No one raised their hand or spoke up.

"It smells like acid." Lin said, more to herself than Kinji. Kinji knelt down to examine the body. He could barely stand the smell coming from the corpse, but he needed to know what happened. Kurata's face was burned, but there was no soot around the injury. But there was another, less obvious injury. There was a sliver of white stone just barely visible in his blood covered right shoulder. Kinji stood and started issuing orders.

"Get the body to the Research Institute. Starting now we're posting guards around the Division. You two, go inform the Head-Captain. Lin." Kinji saw her and briefly mourned that the evening had turned out this way. "I need you to alert Sui-Feng. The murder of one of us makes it her jurisdiction. I'll be in my office making a report to give her when she gets here." Everyone hurried to their tasks. Kinji opened his Dinreishiki and called Isane's number.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Isane. I need you to tell mother I won't be home tonight. Something happened that requires immediate attention."

"What happened? Are you alright."

"One of my officers was murdered. I need to be here to facilitate the investigation into his death. If she makes a big deal over it tell her I'll see you all again soon."

"Ok. Be careful Nii-sama."

"Bye." he hung up. It would be a long night.

* * *

**Kotetsu Manor**

Isane had been sitting in one of the private meeting rooms of the Kotetsu manor when Kinji called. She, Kiyone, Jiro and their mother were discussing what was happening to Kinji.

"Ok. Be careful, Nii-sama." Isane heard her brother's farewell and closed the device. "Mother-" Haru held up a hand.

"I heard. Don't push him for now. He'll come back home after he becomes Captain at the end of the month. When that happens I expect you all to be here. I'll look into the Tenshin in the mean time."

"What's happening to Kinji?" Kiyone asked.

"He's losing himself. The same way your father lost himself. It's time you knew what really happened over a century ago. Why Kinji killed his own father, and why he tried to kill himself that same night."

**Author's Note: No more updates for at least 4 weeks. Grad school is going to be eating my life until the semester ends. But don't despair, I will do my utmost to make the next chapter epic. It's going to be one of the high points(or low points depending on your point of view) of the story.**

**On another note, what do you think? Could definitely use some feedback. Writing romance isn't really my thing so go easy on that part. **

**I've got the plot more or less mapped out, it'll end somewhere around 21 chapters. My goal is to have it done sometime in the next 4 months. God willing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, sorry for the extremely long wait but grad school kind of took over my entire life for a little while. I promise you won't have to wait nearly so long for the next update. A word on reviews, it is very difficult to offend or annoy me. It pretty much never happens. So be honest and open with any reviews, I'm open to suggestions or constructive criticism.**

** This is my longest chapter yet, I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 7

**6 Days Before Captain's Exam-Division 3**

Kinji was at his desk and trying to make sense of the nonsensical. The attack on his Division that ended with the death of his 5th seat had no witnesses. There was nothing on the body to indicate who had killed him. Kinji had been hopeful that the unique wounds would at least provide some hint as to who was responsible. There was no kido that conjured corrosive liquid, so the ability had to come from a zanpakuto. But after checking Division 12's database he hadn't found a zanpakuto with that ability. So whoever it was had a zanpakuto, but wasn't part of the Gotei 13. That meant it was either a noble or an assassin from the underworld. Neither idea made him happy. What made no sense was the target. Kurata was a nobody as far as the noble families were concerned. And if the killer was an assassin, he wouldn't kill someone unless it was to get at his target. Kinji knew how such killers operated because he had been trained as one.

None of it made any sense. And why then? Was it a coincidence that he had been killed the same night as the summit? There was no gain that he could see. Was it to send a message to him? That he wasn't untouchable? Was it about him at all? The questions buzzed around in his mind like angry bees. Whenever he grabbed one, the pain of guilt stung him. Kurata had been a good guy. He was quiet, kept to himself, didn't complain when someone asked something of him. He shouldn't have died. He didn't have any family, but that cold comfort was the only one he had at that moment. He flipped through the complete report that Sui-Feng had provided him at his request. He stopped at the photo of a shard of white stone that had been found in the body. It was part of a knife that had been fashioned of sekkiseki stone. Being stabbed with something like that would rob an unranked soul reaper of their power. To anyone of substantial power it would hinder their abilities. Kido would be nigh impossible. To a Captain, or someone of comparable level, it would be a nuisance and nothing more. If the killer tried the same thing with him, Kinji would tear him into tiny little pieces.

He took a look outside on that beautifully sunny day. He was only a few hours away from a check-up Isane insisted he have. He wasn't sure why she suddenly decided to take an interest in his health. But he would welcome any opportunity to see her. She hadn't spoken to him since the summit three weeks prior.

It was less than a week before the exam. He knew how it would go. He shows his bankai to the Head-Captain and two others, he gets a nice white coat. But the closer it got the more nervous he felt. What had formerly been a twinge in the back of his mind was now a nervous tremor in his hands when he lost focus. He could feel that something was wrong, the instinct was bone deep. It left him in a nigh perpetual bad mood. It was so obvious that even Miko, who ususally cared little for his mood, hadn't spoken to him in two weeks. The only thing that could brighten up his day was Lin. They had gone on half a dozen dates since she had met his family. He found life more enjoyable when she was there. But she was away to Division 2 for the day, Sui-Feng apparently needed her for something. He shook his head to clear away the intruding thoughts. Lin wasn't there, and dwelling on her absence wouldn't do any good.

He stood up from his desk, restlessness finally overpowering his need to figure things out. He needed to talk a walk. He had thought to the end of his wits and now he needed to do something, anything. Though he had not reached his answer he still felt the need to act. So he slid the plain door of his office open and started walking to his Division's training grounds. He took in his surroundings with an absent minded attention. He looked at the trees, the buildings, his subordinates. He decided to go to the kido range and blow off a little steam. A little quality time with the interactive targets would help him clear his head. He didn't want to walk into a meeting with his sister frustrated and primed for violence.

He saw a couple of the unranked members of his squad there. Probably the ambitious ones looking to become seated officers. To his mild surprise he saw Aoki there as well, using a binding spell to entangle one of the manikins wielding a wooden sword. For a moment he thought about leaving them to it, but after watching one of his subordinates let a destructive spell unravel in her hands and set her sleeve on fire. When he got closer he recognized her. She had been one of those just recently added to Division 3 as part of the recent expansion. He was fuzzy on her name but he remembered her attitude. She had picked several fights in the last month, was often seen using Division equipment after sundown, and had insulted him on their first meeting. Everyone else was standing a good distance from her and out of her line of sight. Likely to avoid any stray spells.

"Aoki!" He called to the 10th seat. Aoki turned around and waved to his superior. Kinji flash stepped to close the distance so he wouldn't have to shout. "How is this training session going?"

"Training session, sir?" he asked. Kinji had assumed, wrongly, that his officer was here helping his fellow Division members.

"Nevermind. What is her name? I'm having trouble remembering." Kinji asked, pointing to the woman with whisps of smoke still rising from one of her sleeves.

"Kyoko? I wouldn't go there." Aoki said sourly. "I tried helping her out and she nearly took my arm off."

"Kyoko. Right." Kinji ignored Aoki's warning. He had a tendency to overreact about little things. He was five feet away when he tried to catch her attention. "Kyo-" her spell exploded. Kinji wiped the soot from his eyes and blinked a few times. "Kyoko?" She had been knocked out cold.

"I did warn you. She can't do kido. But twice a weeks she comes out here and blows herself up. No talent at all." Aoki said with some exasperation. Kinji lifted his hand and mumbled "Sokatsui". A small blast of blue fire, the same blast Kyoko had been trying to conjure. It struck the target and left some deep scorch marks but didn't destroy it. "You have any experience in healing kido?" he asked Aoki. The confused soul reaper started to ask a question then put his hands over the fallen woman. Green light poured from his hands.

"All I can do is reiatsu replenishment. If she needs anything more we'll have to take her to a real medic." Kinji slapped him on the back.

"You're a man of many talents. Too bad relationships aren't one of them."

"That was a cheap shot." Aoki complained.

"You dated my sister. I'm entitled to take a shot at you once in a while."

"It wasn't my fault. She has a crush on Captain Abarai." Kinji has to restrain himself from grabbing Aoki by the robe and beating more information out of him.

"You're joking."

"No. Captain Abarai. Don't ask me why, but he does spend a lot of time in the hospital so that would be the how. And as for when, apparently for a long time. He walked by our table and she just lit up." Aoki's hands were shaking.

"Easy." Kinji cautioned. "It'll be alright. Plenty of fish in the sea and other comforting platitudes." The lack of enthusiasm in his superior's voice told Aoki that his superior was completely fixated on the idea of Isane crushing on Captain Abarai. To be fair, he had reacted just as poorly to the revelation. But his superior's obsession with his family still concerned him. It was the one thing that would commandeer his attention regardless of what was going on. Aoki was convinced that if he was bleeding out on the ground and Isane subbed her toe, Kinji would see to Isane first and him second. It bordered on the psychotic.

"You sound so convincing." Aoki settled for a sarcastic jab at his superior. "I don't really care about the other million fish. I just wanted one. Was I asking for too much out of life?"

"When the fish is a Kotetsu, asking for anything is too much." When Aoki looked at him Kinji stood and started walking away. Kyoko's eyes flickered open

"Cryptic, yet unhelpful. Thank you so much for your invaluable advice!" Aoki yelled to his future Captain as he walked away. Aoki helped the woman to her feet when she regained consciousness. Then he put a binding spell on her when she started chanting another destructive spell. Kinji made his way toward Division 4. The small forest of well tended trees made for pleasant scenery on his walk. He hadn't seen his sister since the summit and he had a sudden impulse to have a long conversation with her. He'd met Captain Abarai on several occasions, once when the moron had been brought into Division 4 suffering from what the nurses had described as "severe hypothermia". Apparently some drunken jackassery had caused Captain Hitsugaya to encase him up to his neck in ice. He's also heard rumors of other, even less intelligent, stunts by the red-haired man. But he'd also heard about the man's constant acts of valor in the line of duty. His fight with Byakuya, his stand against Aizen, his assault on Hueco Mundo. He had many friends among several Divisions, he was admired by many young soul reapers, and he had proven he would die for those he cared for. If the worst thing you could say about a man is that he was an idiot, you didn't have much to complain about.

"But Isane would never make a move for him." Kinji said aloud to himself. "How should I play this? Should I set them up? Should I confront one of them? Both of them?" Kinji started massaging his temples to stave off a headache. "What the hell is wrong with me? Scheming to manipulate people's lives never used to be this hard." Pain flared in his head just before he was able to recall an instance of his childhood machinations. The pain was intense, a mind-shattering flash of agony that jolted him from his recollections and nearly brought him to his knees. Something was very wrong with him. His heart thudded hard in his chest and his stomach squirmed as he considered the ramifications. He wasn't completely dense, he'd realized that the headaches happened only when he tried to recall certain memories. But that last one was bad enough to make him wonder, was this strange condition getting worse. "Miko!" Kinji practically yelled. He placed a hand on his zanpakuto and demanded an answer to his summons.

_Yes, my host?_

_**What the hell did you do to me?**_ Anger so pure and hot flooded Kinji's soul that the temple Miko was residing in became sweltering. Miko considered another adjustment to remove this memory but decided against it. Kinji had become unstable, much like her previous host. He had lasted longer and been more resistant to deterioration, but Kinji was slowly breaking down. She had noticed the changes in the world around her. The waves had ceased and the air had become stale. Even the trees had begun to wither and die. She had pushed too far, taken too much of his identity. Miko had believed Kinji to be the one, the perfect host for her. He had the right blood, he was possessed of the ruthlessness she liked in hosts, and he had the potential required for one to surpass their natural limits. This was the critical moment, in order for Kinji to surpass his limits he would have to survive the madness that would try to drown him.

_I stripped you of unnecessary burdens. Those moments of your life that would have made you too weak to survive what comes next._ Kinji was thrown momentarily into shock. Because he had known her for so long he knew exactly what she meant. She had taken memories, elements of his personality. She had manipulated him by literally molding him into what she wanted. He wasn't surprised that she had done it, but he could hardly believe the scope of what she'd done. She had not only taken away his real zanpakuto, she had lopped off any part of his mind that she deemed weak or counterproductive. He wasn't himself, or at least only a shadow of what he should be.

_**You poisonous demon! **_His hatred of her shook the timbers of the temple in his mind. He was about to enter his mind to confront her in the most violent way possible. But the death match he had put off for so long wasn't to be. Even as his mind began to slip away from the real world it was dragged back from the sensation of a blade slicing through the skin on the back of his neck. Kinji reacted on pure instinct and rolled forward. It saved his life. He spun to face his attacker the moment he was back to his feet. He was forced to draw his sword and block the next incoming slash from his masked assailant. When he felt the strength behind the slash he almost laughed. With one arm he repelled the attack and sent his attacker tumbling back ten feet. If the power of that attack was representative of his true strength then Kinji had very little to worry about. He would peg the man as a strong 4th seat in terms of physical brawn. But he couldn't sense the man's reiatsu through the black clothes he was wearing.

"Who are you?" Kinji asked. He kept on his guard and flared his reiatsu high enough to make movement difficult on his opponent. And hopefully someone would notice the spike and help him capture the would-be assassin. Whoever this was he wanted to take them alive so Sui-Feng could interrogate him.

The ninja wannabe pressed his attack instead of answering Kinji's question. The noble easily parried the attacks. As a swordsman the assassin was more skilled than he was by far, but the sheer difference in both speed and strength made his advantage negligible. Takeshi grinned from behind his cloth mask. He had finally managed to catch the soul reaper off guard in an isolated area. It had take n him weeks of stalking and he'd been forced to kill a witness, but Kinji had finally been out in the open and far away from help. He'd first hoped to kill the man in his sleep but the kido barriers around his sleeping quarters were too strong for him to break without waking the entire 3rd Division. Then he had hoped to catch him unguarded after the came back from the summit, but he was stopped by Kurata. But after so much waiting the time was here. And all he had to do was keep him occupied and everything else would fall into place.

"Flow, Mizu o korosu." The blade of Takeshi's zanpakuto was coated in a sickly green fluid. The smell hit Kinji's nose almost immediately. Takeshi saw Kinji's expression darken.

"You were the one who did it." his voice was completely flat, void of all emotion. "You killed Kurata. Mind telling me why before I strangle you with your intestines?" Takeshi said nothing. He just stood there waiting for Kinji to make the first move. The longer his opponent delayed the better it would be for his chance of success. Instead he readied his sword for his next attack routine. Kinji's reiatsu flared to new heights and placing a severe burden on Takeshi. If he hadn't been wearing a special cloak provided by his employers the pressure would have rendered him incapable of fighting. Kinji had the strength of a Captain and being the sole focus of his murderous intent was enough to buckle the knees of anyone with less reiatsu than a Lieutenant. "Not the talking type." Kinji commented coldly. "Then I guess there's nothing left to do but crush you under my heel." Kinji held his zanpakuto above his head. Even though he hated Miko he was not above making use of her power for ends greater than himself. Avenging a comrade, even one he barely knew, was such an end. This man who had killed his subordinate would know fear before he died. He would know just how powerless he was before the man he had attacked. Kinji ignored the sensation of blood dripping down his back from the cut on his neck and focused on bringing forth the pinnacle of his power. He visualized his bankai and began to speak the word. Then pain flared in his head and he nearly dropped his sword. His anger, purposely kept at a low simmer so he wouldn't make mistakes flared into a full bonfire. He knew instantly what had happened. Miko had removed the memory of his bankai, and without that memory he would not be able to call on his most potent ability. He cursed her again for her treachery.

Takeshi saw the moment of weakness but hesitated briefly. He had barely scratched Kinji and there had been no poison on his blade. What could possibly have happened to bring his target to drop his guard. The hesitation lasted only as long is it took Takeshi to remember that the difference in power made feinting a useless tactic on Kinji's part. So he attacked with as much skill and brute strength as he could. Kinji caught the sidelong slash on his left side with his zanpakuto. The sudden impact jolted him back to the battle at hand. Unfortunately, the sudden stop of Takeshi's sword caused droplets of acid to be splashed onto Kinji's torso. The green drops ate through his clothes and burned at his skin. For someone less experienced, or someone with no knowledge of Takeshi's abilities, the unexpected pain would have caused them to make a mistake or drop their guard. But Kinji ignored the pain and grabbed for the assassin with his empty right hand. He leaped back from the attempted grapple and flung more droplets at Kinji to keep him from pursuing.

He needn't have bothered. Kinji was reeling from the loss of his bankai and his was shaking with barely contained rage.

_If you do not focus on this fight you will not survive._ Miko's voice pierced the haze of emotion and helped Kinji regain a semblance of control. He was still nearly mad with anger, but now he could determine a path to resolving his anger. The target in front of him was a start. He could deal with Miko when he was safe in his office. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His enemy was skilled but weak. He didn't need to close into sword range to finish him when a blast of kido would do just the same. "Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro." Six rods of light slammed into Takeshi and rendered him completely immobile. The assassin was stunned. He knew Kinji was a powerful kido practitioner, but he hadn't known that this particular spell was in Kinji's repetroire. If he had then he would have taken certain precautions. He couldn't move and the look on his target's face promised an uncomfortably slow death.

"Is there anything you want to say before I get started?" Kinji asked. There was a distinct lack of emotion on his face the sign that he was prepared to do things that normal people had no stomach for. Takeshi had seen that look during his career in the Gotei 13. Usually it was on the face of an interrogator before the screaming started. He tried to move his arms and failed. Drops of acid fell from his sword onto the binding kido. Kinji was too angry to notice, but the fluid was slowly eating through the binding. Takeshi knew what he had to do. He needed to stall for time and wait for the spell to weaken. It hadn't been long enough for his surprise to be ready either.

"This wasn't a personal thing. I was paid to kill you." He said the words as slowly as he could, trying to make it sound calming. He knew it would have the opposite effect, but Kinji wouldn't kill him until he was sure he didn't have anything left to give.

"Who paid you?" the change of pace derailed the singular mindset that had dominated Kinji's mind since the fight had started. Now he was actually thinking. Something good might come out of all this after all. This was the payoff to Yamamoto's plan.

"Some nobles with a lot of money and more than a little pull inside the Gotei 13. There were three of them, at least, I met with three people who felt it necessary to hide their faces." Takeshi could feel some small degree of movement return to him as his acid broke down the spell. Another minute and he would be able to break the kido with one swing of his zanpakuto.

"You don't have any names or descriptions?"

"No. But there are plenty of things I can tell you. The money they gave me, it's enough for me to retire on. Agree to let me go, I'll tell you everything I can, including names of soul reapers who are either loyal to these nobles or are on the payroll." The list was only two people long but Kinji didn't need to know that. Besides, he had no intention of giving the soul reaper anything useful.

"You spoke with them, right? Give me the conversation word for word." Kinji's left hand twitched in an angry spasm, a sign that his desire to kill Takeshi hadn't actually subsided. So the assassin decided to do just that. His employers wouldn't be happy, but they hadn't given him anything that would give someone their identity. And if they had then it was their fault. He saw Kinji's expression change when he got to what the old man said.

"The woman, if you had to describe her voice in a single word, what would it be?"

"Musical." And bingo. Kinji could safely assume the identity of two of the three conspirators. The old man was almost certainly Eiji Tenshin and the woman was Reiko Tenshin. The third person was still a complete mystery, but it was a hell of a lot more than he'd had a couple months ago. But with the satisfaction of his mission paying off came a bitterness. Without this man's testimony Yamamoto would have no possible way to move against the Tenshin. For the Gotei 13 to take any action against one of the four Houses they needed concrete proof of treason against the Soul King or the Royal Family. Now, the word of some hired killer wouldn't be enough to arrest anyone, but it was enough for Central 46 to authorize an actual investigation. So, in short, if he wanted to bring down the Tenshin, this man would have to stay alive. The thought disgusted him. And his anger wasn't abating in the least. But there were rules he had dedicated his life to, and he wasn't going to break them for the sake of personal satisfaction.

"Congratulations. I'm not going to be killing you today." Kinji held out a hand and prepared to cast a more permanent binding. Then he took note of the way the assassin's eyes crinkled at the corners. Almost as if he was smiling behind his mask. There was a sharp pain in right shoulder and a sudden sense of vertigo.

"Chains reforged and wheels unbroken. Scattered colors returned to white." Kinji looked over his injured shoulder and saw a man with red hair standing behind him chanting the words to a spell. He tried to flash step and take the man's head off, but his reiatsu was stuttering and inconstant so he ended up half a dozen paces behind this new attacker without ever touching him. "-divide the sky in five. Bakudo number 85, Gentei Reiin!" Kinji felt the burning sensation on his chest when the tattoo seal appeared and reduced his power to 20% of his normal capacity. He staggered under the sudden loss of power. He heard his binding break and release the masked assassin.

Akamatsu smiled the satisfied smile of a scientist getting good results. He'd had reservations about this strategy, even after the test run was done on Kurata. But with a piece of sekiseki stone to lower Kinji's resistance to his binding, everything had gone smoothly. Even if Kinji removed the stone the Gentei Reiin would remain until someone from Division 12 removed it. Now that the seal was on him and Takeshi was free, they would be more than capable of retrieving the artifact.

"Two on one? And a seal on the majority of my power. At least the Tenshin aren't insulting me by aiming low." Kinji commented. He pulled the shard of sekiseki stone from his shoulder. The seal remained but the nausea and vertigo disappeared. Neither of the men responded. Instead, the one who had cast the seal drew his sword and released it.

"Grind, Boseki Kinzoku." Small serrated metal disks appeared on both sides of his katana and began spinning at a blurring speed. The two assassins readied themselves to strike. Kinji stood straight and slipped out of the top of his shihakusho and revealed his scarred chest and back. The sight of those scars gave his potential killers pause. Kinji was a survivor the likes of which most people had never seen. He had pitted his life against more than a hundred opponents in single combat, many of them were stronger than him, and he had the scars to prove it. Takeshi and Akamatsu wondered, just for the barest moment, if he would somehow manage to walk away from their custom-built deathtrap.

"Before you really try to kill me, I'm giving you fair warning. If I'm the one left standing when this fight ends, I'll be handing you over to Sui-Feng for interrogation. After killing my subordinate then coming after me, a quick death isn't in the cards for either of you."

* * *

The Division 4 hospital was unusually quiet that day. Isane was using the extra time to restock some of their more mundane supplies like bandaged and suture thread. Unfortunately for her the menial task gave her mind time to wander back to the story her mother had told several weeks ago. And what she had asked of her children.

_"The night your father, Yukimura, died, he was about to perform a ritual that would have killed hundreds of unranked soul reapers. That was what I told everyone about that night, and it is part of the truth. But the reason he attempted it was because of the spirit possessing him. He had uncovered an artifact, a mirror, left behind after the Soul King moved to a higher plane of existence some 2500 years ago. It joined with your father 200 years ago and from then on his actions became increasingly erratic. He began losing memories and his entire personality became more aggressive, more ambitious. Then, when he tried to sacrifice most of the Gotei 13, Kinji used the power of his zanpakuto to get close and stabbed his father in the heart. Before he died, the mirror separated from Yukimura and tried to bond with Kinji. When it attached itself to your brother he tried to run himself through with his zanpakuto, hoping to either destroy the cursed thing or render it inert. Instead, it bonded with his zanpakuto and your brother lost pieces of his memory. I assumed that was the worst that had happened and the threat was contained. But it seems what happened to Yukimura has been happening to Kinji, just more slowly. At some point he will also attempt transcendence, the mirror won't give him a choice. Before that happens we need to find a way to remove the artifact and contain it. For nearly a century I've scoured our records and consulted with kido experts. Isane, I want you to talk with your Captain about this. Kiyone, keep an eye on your brother. Jiro, reach out to the other three families. The Shihouin in particular might have some information on such a powerful artifact. I expect one of you to have a possible solution in one month. If you don't, we may have to kill your brother._

That possibility turned Isane's stomach every time she remembered it. She had talked with Captain Unohana several times since then. Her Captain was the most knowledgeable and skilled medic in the Seireitei, but she had no idea how to extract the artifact. There was a chance that sealing the possessed zanpakuto would save her brother but there was no guarantee. As much as she hated the idea, she was planning on going to Captain Kurotsuchi to discuss the matter. She would withhold which member of her family was the subject, but she would have to tell him everything else. She had contacted the 12th Division earlier that day and spoken with their 5th seat, Akamatsu Okubo, and secured a meeting time early in the next week. She'd wanted it to be sooner but the man had assured her it would be six days before his Captain would have time.

But before she did anything that drastic she wanted to bring Kinji in for a full examination. Until she was absolutely sure there was nothing she or her Captain could do, she wouldn't go to Division 12. She checked the clock. Kinji was running a little late.

That was another thing that had changed. When he was younger he was always early. Now it seemed he was consistently late. Not by a lot, but the change was clear. She could hardly blame him for that though. He was doing the work of the two highest officers of the 3rd Division by himself. It was understandable that he was having schedule trouble. But since she didn't have anything better to do at the moment, she decided to walk out to meet Kinji. There was only one path between Division 3 and Division 4, so she assumed he would be on it. Out of habit she picked up an emergency medical kit, more compact than the bags her subordinates wore, and stepped out onto the path.

The moment she stepped into the small forest between the two Division grounds she wondered why she couldn't feel her brother's reiatsu. He never really made an effort to hide it unless he was on a mission. She pulled out her dinreishikki and tried to call him. His communicator wasn't able to be reached. These things worried her, but it wasn't until she walked face first into a powerful barrier spell that she began to panic.

As an expert in kido she was able to tell by that one touch how powerful it was. But the reiatsu wasn't homogeneous, the barrier felt like it had been raised by a dozen or more individuals. She drew her zanpakuto and pressed the tip against the barrier. When the Gotei 13 created barriers like this they included a feature that allowed certain soul reapers to pass through so long as they had the proper key. The keys in question were the unique composition of their zanpakuto. But the moment her sword touched the barrier it was violently rejected. Isane's panic picked up a notch. As the Lieutenant of the Medical Division she had total access to all areas not forbidden by Central 46, which was more than most of the Captains. Then her training took over and she drew out a small disk-shaped ink well. She used the ink to draw curving lines on her arms and a character on each hand. "Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line." A square of blue light appeared in the air in front of her. She placed both palms on it and finished the spell. "Form a circle and fly though the heavens. Bakudo 77: Tenteikura!" Lines of connection formed between Isane and every Captain and Lieutenant in the Seireitei. "Isane Kotetsu of Division 4 requesting immediate assistance. Unidentified barrier found half a kilometer south of Division 4. I repeat, unidentified barrier found half a kilometer south of Division 4. Requesting immediate assistance." Now she had to wait. Trying to break through a powerful barrier wasn't a good idea, with something that was prepared in advance there was a chance it had additional qualities. If she attacked it she might suffer unpleasant consequences.

Two Captains immediately began making their way to the reported site upon hearing the alert. After Aizen's betrayal it became law that any anomalous happenings be immediately reported to higher ranking officers. And a powerful barrier created without prior notification was the kind of thing that put people on edge. It meant that something was happening that someone powerful didn't want the Gotei 13 to know about. Sui-Feng, already on edge from having an unsolved murder on her desk, took off at speed. She barely notified her subordinates that she would be heading out. Renji Abarai, who had been doing paperwork in his office in Division 5, welcomed any excuse to get up and run. He was almost grateful to whatever idiot decided breaking the law was a good idea. The other Captains were farther away but would have responded despite the time it would have taken them to arrive. When they felt Renji and Sui-Feng begin to move they stopped. All of them, except for Kenpachi Zaraki. He coukdn't sense anything so he and Lieutenant Kusajishi too off toward what they assumed was Division 4. It was actually Division 8 but they wouldn't figure that out until they arrived there 20 minutes later.

Despite being much closer, Renji arrived at Isane's location after Sui-Feng. "What's going on?" Renji asked without any formalities.

"Ren- Captain Abarai." Isane misspoke. After Renji being a Lieutenant alongside her for years she hadn't gotten used to addressing him as a Captain yet.

"Knock it off with that. Just call me Renji, having you call me Captain just sounds wrong." Renji replied. "Now what's going on?"

"I thought it would be perfectly obvious to a Captain." Sui-Feng said. "But since you're just a baby Captain I'll explain in small words." she was in a foul mood already, but when she heard Renji act so dismissively about his rank she needed to vent her frustration. Renji, despite being a Captain, was scared of Sui-Feng. Some might call him a coward, but anyone who knew anything would just say he had good judgment. So when she insulted him he held his tongue when his first instinct would be to pick a fight. "This barrier is not supposed to be here. We're going to break it down and arrest anyone inside it." Sui-Feng took off her haori and took her fighting stance.

"Be careful. I think my brother might be trapped in there." Isane said with a suppressed urgency.

"Good, I wouldn't mind knocking him around a little after he stole one of my best officers." She whispered the words to a kido known only to the Shihouin and Feng families. It was a spell designed to make the energy forming a barrier lose its coherence and fall apart. But in order to do that she would have to make a crack to allow her spell to sink in. When her punch struck the barrier she was violently repelled.

"Tough barrier." Renji commented.

"Not for long." Sui-Feng promised. "Shunko!"

* * *

Kinji traded another spattering of acid droplet on his chest and left shoulder for a bone crushing strike to Takeshi's lower ribs. The masked man was thrown straight backwards until he impacted a tree branch with the back of his head and flipped head over heels. Then Kinji stopped Akamatsu's overhand slash with the flat surface of his mirror. Sparks showered as the high-speed discs met a substance they couldn't cut. "Hado 11: Tsuzuri Raiden." Electricity transferred from the blade to the mirror and wracked Kinji's body with spasms. When Kinji's shield didn't budge, Akamatsu followed up with a brutal kick to the gut. Kinji rolled away from his attacker and interposed the mirror between them once he was able to rise to his knees. He wanted to respond with a blast of kido but with his power limited it would simply be a waste of energy.

He'd fought on par with the two of them by relying on superior speed and his hakuda skills. Both of his enemies were injured. Takeshi had broken ribs and an arm that was little more than bone splinters inside a tube of muscle. Akamatsi had taken a shallow cut across his chest from before Kinji had released his shikai, Miko had at least left him that. But Kinji's injuries had stacked up much faster. Apart from the most recent burns from his electrocution, he had six minor gashes on his arms and chest, one deep stab wound in his right thigh and dozens of small pock marks on his face and arms from the acid. And he was slowing down. The pain and blood loss had begun taking their toll. But being at a disadvantage was par for the course in this fight. Kinji still believed he could take the two of them and he had a plan to do just that. Takeshi was nearly done for the fight, and Akamatsu was a fairly inexperienced fighter. He had no attack routines and he had to consider each move before he made it. That hesitation would give Kinji a window in which to use his finishing move, the only hakuda technique he had created himself. It was a strike meant for one on one combat because it would leave him defenseless to an attack from behind. But if he timed it right then he would be fighting one on one.

Akamatsu closed the distance and hammered his spinning blades against the mirror. Following his partner's lead, Takeshi made a thrust at Kinji's back while he was still down on his knees. Kinji heard him coming and swung his left arm out behind him. It knocked the acid coated zanpakuto high and right toward the right arm of the man keeping him pinned down. But Kinji didn't stop there, he ignored the acid eating the skin on his forearm and made a grab for Takeshi's face. The assassin was fast enough to dodge but the reaching hand caught hold of his mask and ripped it away. The two attackers disengaged. Akamatsu had to switch his sword to his off hand because Takeshi's blade had sliced deep enough to make him cautious about using his right hand in battle. The pain that would normally accomany such an injury wasn't there. Akamatsu had disabled his ability to feel pain in anticipation of this fight. It allowed him to push himself harder than he normally could. But the downside of that perk was an inability to gauge the seriousness of his injuries.

"This is embarrassing. It's two on one fifth and I'm still standing." Kinji used the stolen fabric to wipe the acid from his skin and tossed it aside. His pain tolerance was just about out. The constant burning from the acid was driving him nuts. But he kept up the facade.

Akamatsu was embarrassed as well. The fight should have been over already and he knew they were pressing their luck. A barrier as big as the one he set up was bound to be noticed eventually. The fact that it had enough power to withstand a decent strength attack from a Captain might buy them a minute after it was discovered. He felt a pulse as someone struck the barrier. They were almost out of time. "We need to finish him now."

"You were the one who said not to completely destroy the body."

"That rule still applies. But if he loses a limb I don't particularly care anymore." With that Takeshi swept his sword in a wide arc at his target. A small wave of acid appeared and tried to engulf the wounded 3rd seat. Kinji was fast enough to avoid it but Akamatsu was waiting for him when he stumbled on his injured leg. The spinning blades gashed his other leg, effectively hobbling him. But Kinji responded with a strike to Akamatsu's face. The eye gouge did precisely what it was designed to do and Akamatsu stumbled back. Even though he couldn't feel pain he could still panic at the loss of a major organ. Kinji managed to stand on his own feet, but that was all his wounds would allow. He would have to take them both on while standing still. Then the barrier shattered. Kinji hadn't even realized it was there, but he was suddenly able to feel several familiar energy signatures. He smiled like a shark. Everyone he could sense was an ally he trusted to stand with him against these two. Sui-Feng, Renji, Isane, and Lin. Any one of them would be able to put down these traitors.

"Tough luck. I wi-" an impact between his shoulders cut him off before he could finish declaring victory. The impact confused him. He could see both of the guys trying to kill him, but something had hit him from behind. Then he felt a sharp ache in the center of his chest. When he looked down he saw a silvery katana blade covered in blood coming out of his sternum. It took him a three count but it finally occurred to him that someone had stabbed him in the back. He looked behind him and he met the green eyes that had become so familiar to him.

"If you two are done being incompetent we need to leave. Now!"

"Just a moment. We need to wait for the mirror to separate from him." Akamatsu said, still holding one hand over his ruined eye.

"And when does that happen?" Lin asked. Kinji dropped to his knees as the new injury sent him into shock.

"When he is close to death."

"Lin?" Kinji asked. His mind could grasp the idea that a subordinate had betrayed him. It hadn't even been the first time that had happened. But he couldn't quite believe that the woman he loved, that seemed clear to him in that moment, had literally stabbed him in the back.

"Oh shut up." Lin twisted the blade and yanked it back out. "Just hurry up and die." Kinji heard the callousness in her voice but couldn't reconcile it with the woman he had come to know. Was it all an act? Or was her involvement here and act? He hoped beyond hope that the second one was true. But in the darker corners of his mind he was already wondering if he could kill her before he blacked out. He wasn't given time to even try. In the blink of an eye the scenery changed. He was on the wooden floor of a ruined temple. He pushed himself off the floor and to his feet.

"Kinji. You were so close. A few more days and you could have been a god. But fate seems to have intervened once again. Just like it did with your father." Miko was standing behind him at the entrance to the half-collapsed temple.

"What are you talking about? What happened here?"

"You're dying. I was hoping you'd be the one, the vessel I could fill with divinity. But despite my best efforts to keep you from the greater dangers of life you were cut down." Miko bowed to Kinji once then turned to leave. "Goodbye, I enjoyed our time together." Miko turned to leave. Kinji flash stepped in front of her, blocking her exit.

"Give it back." He growled. Even if he was dying, he wanted to die whole. "Give back my real zanpakuto!"

"Its already part of me. You won't be needing it." Kinji had reached the breaking point. He had been ambushed just as he managed to make his life worth living again. He had been betrayed in the most cruel fashion by someone he loved and trusted. And now he was being told that he would die before ever getting back that piece of himself he had been forced to live without. No, if he was going to die then he would do everyone a favor and kill the thing that had begun this disaster all those years ago. He reached for all the power he had left and used the technique he had been about to attempt on his killers. Sabeji Migite.

He focused his energy into his right hand and lunged forward. His technique wasn't flashy or complex. It was a simple, efficient, and brutal attack designed to kill an enemy. After wielding so many zanpakuto he had come to a point of realization. You didn't need to poison or freeze or burn your enemy to kill them. All you needed to do was breach their defenses for a moment and destroy some important part of their body. You didn't need to summon up huge amounts of power, or dazzle your opponent with your speed. All you had to do, was get close, and rip the heart from their chest. That's what the move was, concentrating all your strength and speed into one swift motion that ignored the possibility of a counterattack, that risked the user's life to kill the enemy.

He couldn't see her eyes behind the cloth but from the way her face twisted he could tell that she realized she wouldn't have time to dodge. Instead, she lifted the mirror the few inches she needed to block her heart. Kinji watched it all happen in slow motion, his mind speeding up to capture every instant of his last act, but his body's actions were already predetermined. He knew he needed to shift his target to her throat to avoid the mirror but he couldn't make his body respond. All he could do was watch as his hand would impact the metal and break. His last act would end in failure, the grim punctuation to a life full of disappointments.

His hand slipped into the metal as if it were water. When the strike ended his arm was in up to the elbow. He felt something rough under the palm of his hand. Acting on a hope that he didn't even let crystallize fully, he grabbed onto it and pulled. It was hard. It felt like the mirror had turned to metal once again and he was trying to pull something out of a block of solid steel. But he pulled with every last speck of will he had. He literally had nothing left to lose. He dimly heard Miko screaming at him but he didn't care. She had both hands on the mirror and was pulling on it just as hard as he was. After a few moments of straining Kinji heard a scream of twisting metal and he pulled the object free.

"You bastard! Give that ba-" Miko's demand was overpowered by the roar of the blue fire that sprang up between them.

"Not this time." Another voice answered her. Kinji looked down to the familiar sword in his hand. The voice had come from his zanpakuto, his real zanpakuto. He gripped the hilt of his sword tightly. He had it back. After so long he had it back. But what he saw when he looked at Miko was enough to temper that long awaited joy. The blue fire that had come from his sword had burned away the strip of white cloth that had covered her eyes. There were no eyes. Two gaping holes stared back at him, not empty but filled with some terrible darkness beyond his understanding. He looked at her and suddenly realized just what he had been dealing with. Miko was just a front, a pleasant face for something old and powerful beyond words. Host had been more than just a way for the spirit to annoy him, it was a truth that meant far more than he had realized. If Lin hadn't mortally wounded him, that terrifying thing that had hidden behind Miko would have devoured him and replaced him with something else. Something other and alien.

Then it was gone. All traces of Miko disappeared behind the wall of flames. The blue fire died out and revealed the collapsed temple. The wood was quickly rotting away to nothing. He saw the forest to his left. It was filled with withered husks and dried brown leaves. The ocean to his left was flat and still, and clogged with rotting seaweed. Everything around him was rotting and dying. He tried getting back to his feet but his legs wouldn't move.

He felt so heavy. Without thinking about what it meant he laid his head back and let his heavy eyelids close. But he felt contentment deep in his heart. He had it back. He was Kinji Kotetsu for the first time in a century. A memory of his childhood flickered dimly in his mind. His little sisters were chasing him around the garden in the middle of their house. He heard their laughter like a dim echo and he nearly wept. Then he forced his eyes back open. Isane, Kiyone. His grip on his sword redoubled and he forced his eyes to open. The bloody red sky above him had cracked open revealing a deep darkness beyond it. He wasn't going to just drift off into death. Isane was close, he remembered that much. She had been very close when Lin had stabbed him. If he hadn't died yet, she would find a way to save him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm hoping to update once a week from now until the story is done. I'll post a notification if that changes. Once again, reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated.**

All of Kinji's struggle and triumph had taken place in less than a second. Bare moments after Kinji had passed out his zanpakuto had exploded in blue fire, tossing a tarnished mirror the size of a dinner plate a dozen steps away. Akamatsu wasted no time in wrapping kido-reinforced bandages around it and activating the seal he had prepared for it. He gathered up the bundle and rejoined his co-conspirators a distance from where Kinji . She wasted no time in slinging orders at him, despite his wounded condition.

"Get us out of here now!" Lin screamed at him. He took out the roll of cloth necessary for the teleportation and tossed it in the air. Then he saw the cause for urgency. Sui-Feng was standing only a few dozen yards away from them. Her expression was caught in transition between shock and a look that promised death. But she was too late. With the cloth already surrounding them they were cut off from the outside world. In a few short moments they would be safe, and outside the Gotei 13's jurisdiction. Lin had the audacity to flash a quick smile and Sui-Feng and waved a blood-stained hand just before the trio vanished.

* * *

Isane was kneeling over her brother and pumping reiatsu into him as fast as she could without doing harm. His pulse was so weak she was afraid to stop to actually repair any of the damage to his body. Renji was standing guard over the siblings to ensure no one attacked them while Isane was working. The silver haired woman was the second most experienced healer in the Seireitei. She knew that the wounds Kinji had suffered would be fatal on someone with less power. They might even be fatal for him if he wasn't given immediate treatment. A hundred different approaches to fixing Kinji came to mind but she couldn't do any of them until his reiatsu was restored. He was so weak, and no matter what she did his reiatsu wouldn't increase anymore. Like there was something blocking her healing kido. She tried to force more into her brother and the limiting seal flared white through the blood that had blocked it from view.

"That can't be there." She said in disbelief. "Captain! We need someone from Research and Development. There's a Gentei Reiin on him and he'll die if we don't remove it."

"How the hell is that possible?" Sui-Feng demanded. Isane shook her head without looking up.

"We need to get him to Division 4." Isane continued, her eyes leaking tears. She couldn't stop herself from crying but she wouldn't let that stop her from saving her brother. "He needs immediate surgery and a reishi transfusion." She tore his robe into strips and bound his most serious wounds to slow the bleeding. The wound in his chest she had to pack with gauze first. "He's stable enough to move." She tried to take his zanpakuto out of his right hand but Kinji had a death grip on it.

"I'll take him." Sui-Feng said. Isane looked at the 85 pound woman then back to her brother who weighed more than twice that. Then she remembered that Sui-Feng was a Captain and was a lot stronger than she looked. She lifted her brother gently on the small Captain's back. Kinji's sword and feet dragged along the ground even after Sui-Feng stood upright. "I'll take him straight to Unohana and make sure no one tries to finish him off." Sui-Feng jumped into the air and tensed her legs. The subsequent flash step was so fast that Sui-Feng was gone before either Isane or Renji realized she had moved.

"Division 12. Can you get there fast?" Isane asked. Renji nodded.

"Don't worry. If I have to kick Kurotsuchi's ass to get someone to help I'll do it." then he was gone as well. Isane hurried after Sui-Feng and arrived to Captain Unohana personally preparing for surgery. She began to scrub in but Unohana stopped her.

"This is too personal for you Isane. You need to leave."

"But Captain-"

"Leave Isane. I will do everything I can." Her Captain's voice carried an unanswerable authority and Isane knew that fighting Retsu Unohana was something only idiots do. She stepped slowly from the washroom and went down the hallway. Then she turned around and started walking back toward the washroom. She went back and forth, her loyalties conflicting with each other. Her confusion and desperation was clear on her face. Even Renji could see it when he arrived at Divsion 4 with Akon in tow.

"Akon, go to Captain Unohana. She's probably in surgery right now, if anyone tries to stop you just tell them the Lieutenant gave you permission." Renji told him. Akon hurried toward the main surgery ward, having been there a few times himself, he had no trouble finding it. Isane didn't even notice the arrival of the tech specialist she had told Renji to find. "Isane, what are you doing out here? I thought you'd be assisting Captain Unohana."

"It's protocol. We're not allowed to treat members of our own family." The Lieutenant explained in a choked voice. Her cheeks were already stained with tears and she was clutching her hands to her chest. "The Captain ordered me to stay out here." Renji had never been good at dealing with sensitive emotional issues. Neither was he particularly good at talking to women. So he did the only thing he could think of that would comfort her and didn't require him to say anything. He hugged her. They were nearly the same height, Renji was only half and inch taller than Isane, but after a moment's hesitation she burried her face in his shoulder and started crying in earnest. It wasn't the practiced weeping of an actress, or a trained manipulator. It was an expression of the very real pain she was feeling. If she could help herself she would have asked Renji not to look at her. Her face was twisted in pain and splotchy. Her nose was running a little. Her shoulders heaved as she sucked in breath to continue sobbing. There was nothing beautiful or appealing about it. But Renji just held on and waited for the tall woman to finish. He let her lean on him when her legs decided to give out under her. But, eventually, she stopped.

"He'll pull through." Renji tried to reassure her. But when she looked at him with her red eyes the words caught in his throat. "I never really met the guy, but from what Captain Kuchiki told me he'll pull through just to spite the guys who tried to kill him."

"But he lost-" Isane started to say, but stopped herself. Renji didn't need to know about the artifacts, or the history of tragedy in her family. "He might not be as strong anymore. Lin took something from him."

"It doesn't matter. He's got you waiting for him, doesn't he? No self-respecting man would let himself die when there's a woman like you waiting for him to recover." he hadn't meant anything by it. But Isane blushed a deep red and buried her face back in his robe. Renji was completely oblivious and just figured she was crying again, albeit more quietly. The stood together like that until they received word on Kinji's condition.

* * *

Retsu Unohana had seen every variation on every injury there could possibly be. Or so she had thought before she got a good look at Kinji Kotetsu. The physical damage was obvious and straight forward. The stab in his chest had damaged his Saketsu and it was already reforming under the influence of her reiatsu. But his Hakusui was withered in a way she had never seen. The sheer amount of scars on his body testified to a career spent away from the comfort of the Seireitei. Most of them would be gone by the time she was done with him. But the stab wound in his chest, already healed, was refusing to disappear completely. She had seen that happen from time to time, it was called a grudge mark. The victims body refused to let go of some fragments of reiatsu from their attacker. She felt a sympathetic pulse on her own sternum. Her eyes glanced down to the zanpakuto clutched in her patient's hands. The tsuba, formerly a plain circle, now looked like melted candle wax and the blade was tarnished and pitted with rust. It wasn't actively deteriorating, but it was in grim condition.

Akon had taken one look at the Gentei Reiin, pronounced it shoddy work that would have disappeared in a few hours on its own, then dispelled it without an incantation. As soon as the seal was gone Unohana's work became much easier. But the Hakusui remained damaged. His body was rejecting the reishi transfusion so she went through their stock and found the donation Kinji had made more than a month ago. His body rejected it as well. Unohana had never seen that happen before. It made no sense.

But then her memory supplied her with Isane's requests over the last two weeks. She said that Kinji's zanpakuto had been bonded with some kind of artifact. That bonding may have tainted the reishi he donated and made his normal system reject it. She brought out a vial of Isane's reishi and injected it directly into his Hakusui. She waited for minutes, making sure the trauma of having the delicate area exposed wouldn't cause him to go into shock. The reishi was accepted by his system and some of the damage healed, but it was clear that this injury, like the damage to his zanpakuto, would take time to heal.

During the procedure she regularly glanced at the extra person in the room. She was normally assisted by two other medics, as was the case today, but there was a fourth person in the surgery room today. Captain Sui-Feng had followed procedure and donned the medical clothing of the surgical team in order to remain in the room. She hadn't said a word or moved and inch. Her eyes were fixed on the wound in Kinji's chest. The clothes were somewhat baggy on her, not many of her people were under five feet tall and as petite as the assassin.

"Captain Sui-Feng, could you go tell my Lieutenant that her brother is going to be fine?"

"No. I'm here to make sure he stays that way." Unohana had no trouble convincing others to do what she wanted. A few kind words and a smile could work minor miracles. But she didn't always force the issue when she didn't have to. And the look of wounded pride on the woman's face told her this would be one of those times.

Sui-Feng had taken her emotions and crammed them into a ball. Then she took that ball and shoved it into some dark corner of her mind. But no matter what meditative technique she employed she couldn't suppress the knowledge that she had failed, that her family had failed under her watch. No matter what else happened, she had her pride in herself and her family to support her. When Yoruichi had disappeared a century ago she had clung to that sense of pride to keep from falling apart. But Lin had shattered that pride, had destroyed the foundation of her life and identity. She had trusted Lin completely, or as completely as she had ever trusted anyone. She hadn't seen a single sign that indicated she was a traitor, not one in half a century. She knew what to do, she had to file the report so Lin Feng and Akamatsu Okubo would be put on record as traitors to be apprehended dead or alive. But part of her, the part that felt things and cared about people, made her stay with Kinji. The man was a consummate pain in the ass. He had stormed her Division and injured her subordinates, had gotten her drunk, and nearly started an all-out battle in the middle of her barracks. But she felt a sense of responsibility for his injuries. Lin was her officer, her cousin.

Not to mention that Kinji's testimony would be key to figuring out why Lin had betrayed them both.

"Emi, would you please inform the Lieutenant?" She asked the medic on her left. The woman began removing her surgical clothes and moved to the door.

"Yes Captain." she said just before leaving the room. The unranked medic had been unnerved by Sui-Feng telling her Captain no. She had never seen that before and the very idea of it made her uncomfortable. Unohana removed the anesthesia drip and took a wet cloth to wipe away the drying blood from Kinji's chest and arms. Her healing had removed many of the scars, leaving behind lines of untanned skin where the scar tissue had formerly been. Sui-Feng still didn't move from her spot in the room.

"You may removed the surgical clothes now, Captain. The surgery is over." Unohana said quietly. The smaller woman shrugged out of the white garments with a single motion, proving that the clothes were not even close to fitting. She picked them up and tossed them in the bin by the door to be laundered.

"Will he be awake and coherent soon?" she asked Unohana.

"I'm not sure. His body has sustained serious damage and if his zanapkuto is any indication, his mind is in disarray. He may wake in the next few hours or the next few days."

"Is there any way to forcefully wake him up?"

"None that I will allow, Captain Sui-Feng. You may wait with him in his room. I'm sure Isane would be happy to keep you company."

* * *

Unohana was only partially correct. His mind had indeed collapsed but she had already helped him along more than she knew. The surgery and reishi infusions had allowed Kinji to restore at least some of his soul-space. The place had literally fallen to pieces around him and his zanpakuto. And when the surgery ended he was left on a plain white landscape with no discernible ground or sky.

But as thought back, he could remember what it had looked like before Miko changed everything. And, gradually, the place grew to match his memories. A lush green forest with trees that towered hundreds of feet above him faded into being. Then the bright white sky was replaced by a dark blue canopy studded with points of silver. A huge yellow moon soon joined the stars and gave a gentle illumination to the scene. Red torii gates appeared around him and formed a kind of path through the forest.

Kinji still felt weak, but he rolled himself onto his stomach and then to his knees. He took a long time to make it to his feet and several times he had fallen back to the ground and been forced to start over, learning the basic motor functions like a child does. But once he did manage to stand on his own two feet his sword burst into a ball of light blue flame. The surprise almost knocked him back down, but there was no heat in the fire. It bobbed in the air and drifted just a little down the trail. He stepped forward slowly to follow it. His memories were still in a cluttered pile that he had only begun to sift and piece together. But his gut told him that he should follow the strange guide. His first tentative steps were slowly replaced with more confident strides and after hours he had broken into a fast jog. The flame took him on a twisting path that lead him out into the forest and back to the torii gates. Then he arrived at a stone staircase that went up a steep incline. Kinji could feel a dull ache in his muscles already. He was reluctant to push himself more but the flame would not wait for him to catch his breath.

The stairs were a somewhere in the thousands, Kinji didn't even want to count them all. His legs were columns of molten lead that he had to heave up each stair. He finally collapsed when he reached the top. His legs dangled partially over the stairs and his heaving chest was on cool gray cobblestones and his sweat covered face was appreciative of the small measure of relief.

"Don't just lay there. Come join me." Kinji tilted his head to look forward. There was a perfect copy of his family home sitting in a clearing and a woman he knew he should recognize was laying on the porch. There was a bottle of sake next to her and a dish in her hand. Kinji tried to pick himself up off the ground and dropped back with a thump. He settled for crawling over to the woman and lay panting next to her. She was beautiful, with fine features and narrow golden eyes. Her gold hair was chopped straight in the front and the rest was pulled back into a ponytail. From the middle of her neck to her mid thigh was covered in a tight black fabric. But that fabric was in turn covered by a loose kimono belted around her waist but hanging open to expose a little of her curves. She was shorter than him by a few inches. When she smiled at him he could see dainty fangs on her lower and upper rows of teeth. She also had a pair of golden furred fox ears sitting on top of her head and a similarly furred tail.

The woman smiled at him and poured a sweet smelling sake into a dish. Kinji manged to push himself against one of the support beams off to her left and picked up the dish. More light familiarity tickled the back of his mind. He picked up the dish and sipped from it. The strong flavor of plums and sweet cherries swirled over his tongue. The moment he swallowed he remembered he had tasted the very same thing before. His father had bought him a bottle of this when he received his Asuachi. Members of noble families were allowed to arm and train their children outside the stricture of the Gotei 13 if they so chose. It was a very old memory. It had taken place decades before his father had died. On impulse he had dripped some of the fine drink onto the blade of his zanpakuto. It was his first real interaction with the blade that would accompany him through his adolescence. Then the memory ended.

He looked down and saw the dish empty. The woman he was drinking with refilled it, but this time the drink was different. It had a light gold color and a light, breezy scent. He sipped at it and another memory surfaced. The flavor was a little sour and acidic, the mark of wine improperly aged. It was the very first drink he had made. He had planted the grape vines himself, picked the fruit, and pressed it himself. It had been the first thing he made by himself, and his first of many failures. He saw the woman's face through a haze of morning mist and saw her speaking, but couldn't hear her words.

The dish was empty again. "You're my zanpakuto." Kinji states to the woman who was sipping her own drink. She gave him another smile and lifted a glass bottle filled with a dark red liquid. Kinji held out his dish and she poured. Kinji swirled the wine in the dish and put it to his lips. The memory began even before it touched his lips. He was in pain, very real pain. He had a gash opened in his side by a hollow. Not mortally serious, but it was still very painful. His sister was dabbing at it with a damp cloth and beginning to apply a bandage. Kinji drank from a bottle dry red of wine he had made a few years before that had come out unusually strong. "I still need practice. Kitsunebi's power isn't the easiest to use." The vision faded away again. But this time other memories were beginning to fill in the blanks between the ones his zanpakuto had explicitly shared with him.

"Kitsunebi. Your name is Kitsunebi."

"Of course it is. Keep going, you haven't even gotten to the fun parts yet." she poured another drink. And so it went. Each new drink brought more memories and he felt very keenly the emotions that went with those memories. Some were happy, some triumphant, some bitter failures. But all were parts of him that he cherished. He remembered his childhood with his family, remembered his nights of debauchery with the other heirs of the noble houses. He remembered getting the fox tattoo and the subsequent hangover.

The last drink was a dark syrupy red. Kinji started at it for a long time. It smelled like fresh blood. He could feel the pain and bitterness in the memory just holding it there. And those emotions hit him full force when he let the blood pass his lips. Then he was back on that cold night, with his father's blood spattering his face and mouth. The sword had been driven in up to the hilt and he could feel his father's pulse fading away. Then a blinding white light shot from the wound into his own chest. He could feel the cold intelligence pressing on his mind. The horror and sudden self-loathing made him react in the only way he believed he could. He pulled his zanpakuto from his father's body and stabbed himself in the center of his chest, before the possessing spirit could work its influence on him. He screamed from the pain and collapsed onto his side. Then he surrendered to the blackness crowding the edges of his vision.

When the memory ended Kinji's face felt wet and he knew they were tears. But the dish was empty, and he hoped there would be no more. But his zanpakuto held out one more bottle. This one was different. The bottle was more like a gray metallic vase that slimmed toward the top

"What is that?" Kinji asked. The smile disappeared from Kitsunebi's face.

"The missing piece." she said simply. But he understood what the words meant. It was the piece of him that Miko had taken from him to ensure he wouldn't try to force her out. It was his drive, his ambition, and his lust for all that life had to offer. "This one is going to hurt." she warned when Kinji reached for the bottle. He snorted.

"I've gotten used to pain." Kinji boasted lightly. He poured the drink into his dish and the look of it made him pause. It was a pure clear liquid, but once it was in the dish he could see bright blue flames swirling around. He downed the dish as quickly as he could. He choked a little at the burning sensation but he kept it all down. Forgoing the dish he upended the bottle and emptied it all at once. The pain multiplied with each gulp. As soon as it was empty he tipped over onto the floor. It felt like he was being burned alive from the inside. He couldn't scream, couldn't even move. The pain rapidly became the whole of his mind. His zanpakuto watched him with intense interest as he shook where he lay. Small flames danced on his skin once in a while when he gasped and tried to suck in breath. The agony that initially shook him dimmed to an insistent, full body ache after a few minutes. Kitsunebi lifted him to a sitting position again. Kinji's face was pale and drawn but a smile played at the corners of his mouth. Though lines of blood ran from the edges of that smile there was a spark in his eyes that hadn't been there before.

"Now you're my master again." The spirit said softly.

"It's been way too long Kitsunebi." Kinji was still in pain but it felt less real as he said her name. He had reclaimed himself, he was Kinji Kotetsu once more. He smiled in full. His memories, both those he had made after Miko possessed him and those before had formed a whole. He wasn't the Kinji from before or the one from after. He was both and neither, and amalgam of the two. And he was loving it. The memories of the terrible things he'd done tugged at his heart like never before, but the good memories lifted him higher than they had for the first time in a century. He was fully awake and alive. "This place is pretty nostalgic."

"Yes it is. Much better than the lightless hole

that thing shoved me into. But we can catch up later. You've been asleep for almost a full day since you nearly died. There are other people who need to see you." She helped him to his feet.

"When I'm well again, I need to start training for bankai." Kinji told her in no uncertain terms.

"We'll see." she allowed. Then Kinji opened sluggish eyelids to see three people sitting next to his bed. Isane, Renji, and Sui-Feng. He saw Isane and Renji were sleeping and leaning against each other. He chuckled a little.

"Still got it." he muttered. He'd managed to get Renji and Isane to share a moment of intense emotion. And all he'd had to do was get himself nearly killed.

"And what would that be?" Sui-Feng, still wide awake after two days of keeping watch over him, asked with all the patience and civility she could muster. He could see dark circles under her eyes and realized she hadn't slept.

"Nii-sama?" Isane asked blearily.

"Hey Isa. You seem taller." He said with a smile. He'd used the baby name he'd called her when they were both still very young. The name brought tears to her eyes and a smile to her lips. She fell onto him and squeezed him tight, ignoring the comment about her height entirely. Her sudden lean forward caused Renji to tip over and lean between Isane and the back of her chair. He didn't wake up right away. But when he did he put his hand on the nearest surface and used it to push himself back upright. Kinji heard Isane squeak as Renji's hand put pressure on her backside. She sat back upright with a deep blush covering her entire face. Unfortunately that trapped the red-haired man's hand underneath her. Renji joined Isane in blushing before she stood upright and let him retract his hand.

"Captain Abarai." Kinji said as sternly as he could with his parched throat. "I may be in the hospital, but I will do my best to kick your ass if you don't treat my sister with more respect."

"Yeah, sorry about that Isane."

"I-it's fine. How are you feeling?" she asked her brother.

"Yes," Sui-Feng interrupted, "how are you feeling?"

"Like someone stabbed me in the back and ripped my heart out." He tried to raise his right hand and scratch at the stubble on his face, but he smacked himself in the head with the flat of his zanpakuto. He was surprised to still be holding it and tried to set it down. His fingers were locked tight on it and he used his left hand to pry the digits open. The sword now lay on his lap and he looked fondly at the blade he had missed for so long. The hilt was wrapped with blue and white cord and the tsuba was polished brass star with seven points and surrounded by a thin circle.. The blade was no longer damaged, but a perfect surface of steel and razor sharp.

"Do you know why Lin attacked you, or who those other two men were?" Sui-Feng asked impatiently.

"They were after and artifact that I had. They got it too, from what I can tell. But I don't know why Lin was a part of it, or the identity of the other two men. I hadn't met either of them before then." Kinji reached for a glass of water on the nightstand but Isane beat him to it. She let him drink half the glass then set it back down. Sui-Feng looked like she was about to explode.

"Why did she do it?" Sui-Feng demanded.

"If I had to guess, she was promised something by the Tenshin, the ones who wanted the artifact. Well, I'm pretty sure its them."

"What artifact?"

"I wish I could tell you, but if you want to know you need to talk to the Captain-Commander." Sui-Feng grabbed Kinji by the white robe he was wearing and tugged him close to her face.

"You'll tell me everything you know now!"

"I can't. But I can tell you this. If the Tenshin figure out how to use what they took from me, things are going to get bad very soon." Kinji sat up straighter and climbed out of the bed. Isane tried to restrain him but Kinji waved her off. He took Sui-Feng's hand, firmly away from his robe. Or he tried. Her grip tightened and hauled him away from his bed. He quickly grabbed his zanpakuto, not willing to be away from it for any length of time.

"We're going to go see Captain Yamamoto. Now." Sui-Feng demanded. She began dragging Kinji toward the door.

"Captain Sui-Feng, please stop. He isn't fully recovered yet!" Isane protested. Renji took more direct action. He placed himself between Sui-Feng and the door.

"Move it Abarai." she growled.

"No." He said sternly, even if he didn't feel like much of a barrier against someone like her.

"What's going on in here?" Captain Unohana appeared in the doorway.

"I need to take Kotetsu here with me for a meeting."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible for at least another day, Captain Sui-Feng. As happy as I am to see that my patient is awake and in good condition, I cannot let you take him until he is released from my care." The tension ignited the air between the two women. _This is what I love about you Kinji, you never let things get boring._ The sly voice in his head made his smile a bit wider.

"This is my jurisdiction Unohana. Don't get in my way." Sui-Feng tried to push past the older woman with Kinji it tow. Unohana put a hand gently on the shorter woman's forehead and Sui-Feng collapsed. Or she would have if Kinji hadn't grabbed her. Despite his weakened condition he could still support the 90 pound woman with little trouble.

"Thank you, Captain." Kinji said.

"You're my patient. I wouldn't let her take you anywhere until you're healthy enough to leave. Now back to bed. It's late and you need rest."

"I appreciate it, but I'm actually feeling-" Unohana put a hand on his head and he went down just as fast as Sui-Feng. Renji and Isane jumped to catch the both of them.

"You've gotta teach me that one." Renji said, in awe of the woman.

"She just interrupted their reiatsu a little to let their body's exhaustion overwhelm their willpower. Its a trick we use when a patient is resistant to sedatives." Isane explained. She began to tuck her brother back into bed. Unohana said goodnight to them and retired to her own quarters. Renji set Sui-Feng back in the chair she had spent the last 18 hours in. Then he had an idea. It was either the most brilliant idea or the most idiotic idea he had ever conceived of. But either way, he was going to make it a reality.

"Isane, I need to know if you can keep a secret."

"I think so. Why?" She was a little worried by the look on Renji's face. She'd seen that look before and it usually ended with him in the infirmary.

"I have an idea.."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Division 4 Infirmary**

Gentle sunlight played over his eyelids and brought him gently out of a pleasant dream involving a sandy beach and a dog. Some of the sensations seemed to stay with him while he transitioned from sleep to wakefullness. The feeling of a light breeze and the sun. The softness of the sand beneath him. The gentle, warm pressure of the dog laying against him. Then the sleep finished draining away and so did the sensations. Except for the pressure on his right side and across his chest. A slender arm was laid across his chest. He recognized the arm and the body it was attached to. Kinji's whole body twitched on reflex when he realized Sui-Feng was laying in his bed with the blankets mostly kicked away. She had spread out from where Renji had first laid the petite woman to the point where she had pressed herself tightly against Kinji. In response to the twitch, Sui-Feng pressed more tightly against him and gripped his robe with surprisingly powerful hands. She had originally placed her head on his shoulder but when she moved she nuzzled her head right against the side of his neck. The feeling of her breath on his neck sent an electric shock of sensation all the way down to his toes.

_Good morning. Looks like you had a wonderful night. _The zanpakuto had taken a nap while Kinji slept. But when Kinji woke up so did Kitsunebi. And as a being who enjoyed entertainment above most things, she found the current situation was crammed full of potential. And she wouldn't just sit back passively and watch it unfold without prodding Kinji a little.

_**What did I do to deserve this?**_ He wondered silently. Despite both of them still being fully clothed, he knew how Sui-Feng would react when she woke up. He might be in the hospital for a lot longer if that happened.

_ Why is this a bad thing? She's quite the catch and you must admit she is pretty in this light._ Kitsunebi joked. Kinji stopped looking at the rational side of the situation, partially to see what Kitsunebi was talking about, but mostly because rationally examining what was going to happen when she woke up was scaring him senseless. He took a moment to appreciate how she felt pressed against him and the faint smell of honeysuckle coming from her hair. The contented sigh when she adjusted herself to get comfortable was like music to his ears. He felt a sense of intense male pride when he heard that sound. As he felt her breathe steadily in and out he began to relax. His heart slowed back to a resting rate and his eyelids grew heavy. _**This is nice.**_

_Enjoy it. Life exists for the love of music, fine food, and beautiful things. _Kinji felt himself begin drifting back to sleep. Despite a solid 7 hours of rest his body was still recovering and he felt exhausted. His mind was just on the edge of sleep when a cascade of sonic energy rattled his brain inside his skull.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sui-Feng shouted loud enough to rattle the glass in the window and wake every patient within 200 yards of their room.

"Good morning." Kinji grumbled. The woman's dark gray eyes met his lighter ones and his heart-rate remained surprisingly steady. He thought he would be terrified when she woke up and tried to kill him. But she had woken up and she wasn't killing him. She also hadn't completely disentangled herself from him. "Why are you in my bed?" He asked as innocently as he possibly could. She trembled with contained rage and embarrassment. Now that he was fully awake and thinking, his mind reviewed the last few moments he could remember before waking up in the bed. Captain Unohana had done something to put both of them to sleep. She wasn't the kind of person to set them up like this. Neither was Isane. But Renji Abarai was, and Isane would probably allow a mostly harmless prank.

"How did I end up here?" she said, tamping down on the anger pulsing behind her eyes. She did indeed have the impulse to kill him, but she retrained it. Contrary to popular belief, she hadn't become Captain by murdering anyone who got on her nerves. If she had, there wouldn't have been a Division left for her to lead.

"Best guess? A certain trouble-making red head thought this would be amusing." Kinji had taken the joke in stride, enjoyed it to a point. But like all amateur pranksters Renji hadn't considered the consequences. Kinji had no intention of protecting him from the results of his own joke.

"Abarai." The petite Captain growled. Her fellow Captain was going to be in for a world of payback when she caught up with him.

"Um, Captain? Not that I don't enjoy the company of a beautiful woman, but could you let me up?" Kinji said as delicately as he could. Sui-Feng suddenly realized the position she occupied in relation to him. She was nearly straddling his chest. A light blush colored her face and she got off the bed.

"You won't say a word of what happened here to anyone." She demanded. Kinji sat up and smiled at her.

"You have my word. But I can't say the same for Captain Abarai." He reminded her. He didn't mention Isane, she wasn't the gossiping type. And he didn't want her to go after his sister.

"Oh, he's going to pay for this." she said. Then after a moment of thought she added, "After we go have a talk with Yamamoto." Kinji nodded to her and rose from his bed to stand in front of the small, functional wardrobe in the room. A new shihakusho and some basic grooming supplies were there. He looked back at the Captain, giving her a silent request for some privacy. She snorted at him, "Hurry it up, I don't have time to waste on your modesty." Kinji shook his head a little and got himself ready as quickly as possible. He retied his hair, suddenly very annoyed with how long it was. He promised himself a haircut as soon as he had some free time. He wiped himself down with a wet rag and pulled his robes on. The whole thing only took a couple minutes.

Sui-Feng stood there, keeping him at the corner of her vision, allowing him some privacy while still keeping an eye on him. _So how was it, Bee?_Suzumebachi's voice asked.

_**How was what?**_ Sui-Feng replied automatically. She immediately regretted asking.

_Being called beautiful. And by a hot guy too._ Ignoring the beautiful comment altogether, Sui-Feng looked more closely at Kinji. He was wiping off his skin with a wet cloth. She examined the lines of his body and face. He wasn't unattractive, she mused, but neither was he traditionally handsome. His eyes were too narrow, and the lines of his face reminded her a little of Ichimaru Gin.

Then she focused on her ability to read spiritual pressure. Though he was as strong as he had been when she first met him, there was something about him that seemed different. There was a kind of flexibility in the way he held himself and how he moved. Like at a moment's notice he might vanish or become something entirely different. She'd met him several times before, but now the impression he left, both from his actions and his reiatsu, was vastly different. When she had spoken with him he acted entirely on defense, he responded only, took no initiative. Like a mirror.

But now he seemed as active and as partially present as a flame. It existed and could be seen, but it could not be grasped and it could vanish if the wind blew just so. But like the flame there was an strange pull toward him.

Kinji tied his robes with a sharp gesture, breaking the strange trance Sui-Feng had fallen into. He stood and stretched a bit, trying to work some of the tenderness from his muscles. "Ready." he said simply and they both made for the door. Sui-Feng took the lead on their walk to Division 1.

"We could talk on the way. You know, to pass the time." Kinji said to her back.

"I don't really do small talk." she said evenly. Despite the strange morning and the delays in completing her mission, things were moving along more smoothly than she had expected.

"You're missing out. Small talk is an art, and a powerful weapon. How do you think Lin managed to worm her way into my heart?" Kinji spoke without heat or anger. The lack of pain in his voice made Sui-Feng look over her shoulder.

"You're a cold bastard, aren't you." she said, a hint of approval in her voice

"No. I'm just not the same guy. Short version is that I've been walking around brainwashed for about 130 years. But apparently being stabbed in the chest undid it."

"Brainwashed?" Sui-Feng huffed a little. "What was that like?" she asked sarcastically, she didn't buy it.

"It was awful, all my thoughts were so dull and plodding, like some glacially moving freight train of suck." Kinji said with a strange enthusiasm. Sui-Feng was reading his facial expressions and body language, but for all she could see he was genuinely happy. Had he lost it?

"Are you sure your head is in working order? Because you sound a little like Kurotsuchi right now." Kinji's joy dimmed a little.

"That was just cruel. It's not that I'm not nursing a grudge, I'm just too happy right now to focus on being angry. I have my life back." She felt his reiatsu flare and she stopped walking. The smile on his face grew sharp and his eyes narrowed further. "But Lin has some things to answer for when I see her. She got close to me, got me to trust her, and betrayed me to my enemies. If I get to her before you do, Captain, there won't be anything left for you to interrogate."

"You think you can find her before me?" Sui-feng scoffed. She began walking again and didn't even bother looking at Kinji when she said "My blood, my problem."

"I know exactly where she is." Kinji said, the cheer back in his voice. "But while she's there neither of us can touch her." Sui-Feng looked back over her shoulder, expecting Kinji to explain more. But Kinji just smiled and said nothing.

"I can order you to tell me where she is." the assassin reminded him.

"You could." he agreed.

"But you wouldn't tell me if I did." she inferred from his tone of voice.

"It's complicated." Kinji replied.

"I hate politics." Sui-Feng grumbled. Kinji chuckled a little. This was politics at its worst and Sui-Feng was still standing in the shallow end of the pool. He wondered how she would react when he helped Yamamoto shove her in the deep end. The scenarios that ran through his mind set his zanpakuto to giggling. _**Enjoying yourself?**_

_ More than you know. There are so many interesting individuals in the Gotei 13._ He could nearly feel the anticipatory glee coming from the spirit. _There will unfold before me a conflict of magnificent scope and unbelievable energy. And in that dream of battle I will walk for a time as the gods of old, immortal and master of all I survey._ He had heard that tone from her before. She was quoting from something she had read. Or, more accurately, something he had been forced to skim as a boy but had forgotten as soon as he could. His parents had paid for tutors and scholars of history and the arts, alongside his more traditional martial training.

_**Who said that?**_

_That isn't important. The meaning is that a life made from compromise is dull and worth relatively little. The point of all life is battle._

_**I thought the point was the love of beautiful things.**_

_ Love is just another kind of battle. _She chided him. He gave a mental sigh.

Kitsunebi longed for the finest that life had to offer, to have a front row seat to the making of history, to sample delicacies, to imbibe philosophy and poetry from the wise of ages past. In other words, she was demanding and utterly impractical. As was the form that hit Kinji at waist level in a flying tackle. The golden-haired impact knocked him to the ground and made his whole body ache.

"Look out" Sui-Feng deadpanned over her shoulder. Kinji only saw a glimpse of her face from where he lay, but he managed to catch the edge of a wicked smile. She had seen the living missile coming and decided not to warn him.

"Theytoldmeyouwereinthehospital!" the human cannonball blurted. Kinji had to take a moment to decipher it. Kiyone had rattled his brain a little when she collided with him.

"Kiyone." he said and put a hand on the top of her head. Her enthusiasm had gotten the better of her, as usual. Her eyes were tinged with tears.

"You idiot! You scared us all half to death!" she berated him.

"It's OK. Don't start crying, it'll only make you shorter." it was a taunt he had used many times when they were growing up. He said it affectionately while stroking her hair but the words made her eyes tear up even more. It and his genuine smile signaled to her that her brother, all of her brother, was alive.

"If you two are done, we have a meeting to get to." Sui-Feng said impatiently. Kiyone stiffened in his arms when she heard his voice.

"Sorry! I'm sorry Captain." she apologized and jumped to her feet. _**Well, that was quite a reaction.**_ Kinji mused. "Make sure you come see me as soon as the meeting is over." Kiyone said, looking him straight in the eye.

"I'll be there in a couple hours." Kinji promised. Kiyone gave one more sidelong look at Sui-Feng and ran off. Kinji turned his inquisative gaze on the woman. She merely turned and started walking. There was no more conversation between them either before or after the meeting with Yamamoto. Especially once it was revealed to her the scope of the conspiracy that had grown under her watch. And the fact that the Onmitsukido was purposefully not informed of this plot or the actions taken by Yamamoto made her leave the meeting in a rage.

"She took that well." Kinji was left alone with Yamamoto in his office. The old man had one eye open and fixed on Kinji's zanpakuto.

"Do you remember everything now?"

"Yes." Kinji said. Yamamoto expected more but Kinji didn't seem willing to volunteer anything else.

"Submit a written report to me by the end of the day tomorrow. Your exam has been postponed for a month. Is that long enough for you to prepare?" Now that was a loaded question. Was a month long enough for him to achieve bankai with his real zanpakuto? Could he do it at all? "I'm relieving you of command until after your exam. Division 3 will fall under the command of Captain Komamura until you have earned the position of Captain." For Yamamoto it wasn't a question of could, it was a question of when. _Be at peace. A month should be sufficient for you to grasp the minimum required. _His zanpakuto assured him.

"I will do as you command." Kinji bowed to the strongest of all soul reapers and was dismissed.

* * *

Kinji followed Kiyone's reiatsu to Division 13 where she was helping her Lieutenant put the Division through some stamina training. She saw him and immediately started waving. "Nii-sama! Over here!" she was practically jumping up and down. Kinji walked over to her, taking his time to key her up even more. The green haired arrancar had noticed Kiyone's behavior and seen Kinji walking down the hill behind her.

"Oh, hello Kotetsu-sama." Nel said politely. Kinji's mouth quirked into a wry smile.

"Kotetsu-sama? You outrank me Lieutenant." Kinji tried to sound disarming. But a small blush of embarrassment colored the arrancar's face.

"I'm sorry, Kotetsu-san." she stammered.

"To be honest, I'd prefer Kinji." he said with a more genuine smile. Kiyone patted her Lieutenant on the shoulder to interrupt Kinji's fun.

"He's just playing with you, you can call him whatever you want." Neliel looked at her subordinate, then back at Kinji. The smile on his face had the guilty quality of a child having been caught sneaking a cookie. Kiyone stomped over to Kinji and demanded, "Do you have to mess with her like that? She's my Lieutenant. Captain Ushii wouldn't like you doing that."

"Doing what? We're just reintroducing ourselves. Right, Neliel tu Odelschvank?" The green haired woman started at being addressed by her full name, perfectly pronounced. She hadn't told it to him last time they'd met. Kiyone stomped on her brother's foot with considerable force. Kinji's smile faltered and his face looked strained. "Was that really necessary?"

"You're being mean Nii-san!" Kiyone protested. Kinji heaved a sigh.

"Fine. So, what did you ask me to come down here for anyway? I'm still kind of tired from being in the hospital."

"Oh, right! I wanted you to meet my Captain. He said you two had something you needed to talk about?" Kinji didn't let his expression change in the least. He didn't think he had anything to discuss with Anrak Ushii. "Captain!" Kiyone shouted at the top of her lungs.

"The Captain's busy right now you little ding-bat!" came a man's voice from a good distance away.

"Shut up Sentaro! The Captain wanted a meeting and his guest is here!" for someone so small Kiyone could generate a lot of noise. The long distance conversation went on for a minute or two before a third voice joined the shouting.

"Would the two of you stop before I go deaf!" Anrak Ushii slid open the door to his office where he had been approving the admission forms for several new soul reapers to his Division. But when the guy supposed to be helping you was shouting out the window at the top of his lungs it was impossible to concentrate on committing the new names to memory. He flash stepped to the training grounds, appearing right next to Nel. "Now what is it Kiyone?"

"I brought my brother here like you asked Captain!" she said enthusiastically.

"Oh, wow. Didn't waste any time. I thought he was still in the hospital." Anrak said.

"Actually he's standing here really confused." Kinji interrupted. He didn't like being discussed as if he wasn't there.

"Right. Can you come to my office for a few minutes?" Anrak said politely.

"I can." Kinji said. But he didn't move. Anrak's pleasant smile disappeared.

"Please come to my office so we can talk." the Captain insisted.

"Alright. Lead the way." Kinji agreed. Anrak lead him back to the office where he immediately ordered Sentaro to leave. When the room was empty he motioned for Kinji to sit down on the chair opposite his desk.

"Renji told me what happened two days ago. I'm sorry about Lin, if its any consolation she had me fooled too." _She didn't fool me._ Kagi commented in his head. While it was something of an exaggeration it wasn't untrue. Kagi had expressed distaste for Lin's zanpakuto and skepticism of her behavior when she had visited the 13th Division. But suddenly Kagi's presence retreated from his thoughts. Her attention had been usurped by Kinji's zanpakuto, Kitsunebi. When zanpakuto communicate directly with each other or engage in combat, their interior realms collide and create a middle ground.

#

Kitsunebi was already waiting in that space and had actively called for Anrak's zanpakuto to join her. The space was a forest in late fall with a huge yellow moon overhead and shadows drifting along the ground like an evening fog. The fox-woman was sitting on a particularly large tree branch, a sake dish in hand and a clay bottle tied to her right hand. Kagi entered the world and squinted a bit. The moonlight wasn't as strong as sunlight but it was far brighter than she was accustomed to.

"Alright, what's your sales pitch?" Kagi asked testily. She didn't like being away from her Anrak for any length of time. But Kitsunebi said she would provide some kind of compensation. The strangeness of the offer was enough to make Kage Shitsukoi curious.

Kitsunebi jumped down from the tree and produced a second sake dish, holding hers with her teeth. Kagi took the red cup and watched as Kitsunebi poured plum sake into it. Golden eyes met Kagi's darker ones and crinkled at the corners. "Just a chat. I'm not trying to convince you of anything." Kitsunebi lied. "Drink up, this is some of the best I have." then she took a generous sip from her own dish. Kagi looked at the pale gold liqueur. She had never had sake, didn't even know it was possible for zanpakuto to obtain such a thing. "It isn't real. It's a memory, one that I can share with anyone I wish."

"Just get to your point." Kagi said testily before she took a sip. The incarnated memory was instantly intoxicating. The flavor was potent and made her lips tingle as it passed them. Her next breath came out as a surprised gasp. She felt a strong warmth pool in her stomach and her vision blurred for a second. But the sensation was fleeting and quickly disappeared.

"You're a zanpakuto who thrives in battle, right?" Kitsunebi asked

"As opposed to what?" Kagi asked sarcastically. Kitsunebi refilled her own drink before answering.

"In my opinion time can be spent on much better things." Kagi immediately wrote her new drinking buddy off as having a screw loose. She was the manifestation of a weapon. She was made for battle. Any zanpakuto that didn't like conflict was defective in her opinion. "But consider this an invitation to the most important battle that will ever be fought." She snapped her fingers and Kagi's vision was suddenly filled with a terrifying image. A snapshot of Miko's true essence. Kagi was a spirit of fire and shadow, but the emptiness and oblivion promised by the darkness in Miko's empty eyes sockets made her feel dread. Thankfully she was only treated to few moments of horror before the image faded to nothing.

"What...the hell...was that?!" Kagi was breathing hard, genuine fear choking her. She had felt fear before, but only on Anrak's account. Nothing, not arrancar, not Zaraki, and not even Yamamoto had been the cause of fear in the proud spirit. But whatever that vision had been of, it wasn't so gentle as fear based in reason. The mere image had been enough to threaten her existence.

"An enemy. One that may yet be loosed on Soul Society. For that reason I am seeking out strong zanpakuto. Please, plead with your master to join our cause." Kagi's fear was fast disappearing and hearing Kitsunebi ask her to plead with Anrak brought a chuckle out of her.

"I don't do pleading. If I decide to help you out, the idiot holding me will too." Kitsunebi bowed to the proud spirit, then slung the jug over her back and started to leave.

"Then I'll just have to trust you to make the right choice." The kitsune woman vanished from the shared space in a haze of blue fire. Kagi, likewise, faded into the shadows and returned to her own world.

#

"So, how does that work exactly, being from a noble family and being in the Gotei 13?" Anrak started off with an easy question, not pressing the other man too much too soon. Kinji sat back and relaxed his posture.

"It isn't all that complicated. I'm part of the military structure and subject to most of the same laws, but my actions carry additional weight and I'm a little insulated from certain punishments. Short of treason they won't levy imprisonment or a death sentence. They can't afford to offend any of the four Great Houses." Kinji said, giving the bare bones of how the two positions interacted.

"Why? I mean, I know the nobles have their own troops and guards but-" Anrak started. Kinji interrupted him when he saw where the Captain's train of thought was leading.

"The reasons for Central 46 stepping cautiously around us isn't because of our military strength. We control the trade and economics. Where do you think the food in the mess hall comes from, or the clothes and raw materials for out equipment comes from? The Four have large monopolies on all aspects of economics for the Seireitei. My family helps to organize and protect the farmers in the Rukongai. Imagine what would happen if we decided to cause a food shortage? Or if the Kuchiki decided to cut off crafted goods. The Seireitei lives and dies on the cooperation and goodwill of the Four Great Noble Houses."

"How did that happen exactly?"

"I could give you a copy my old history books. But here's the short version: 1200 years back, before the Gotei 13 existed, the Kotetsu, Shihouin, Tenshin, Kuchiki, and Shiba all had their own little cities and would occasionally go to war with each other. Things were bad under this system. Hollows ran rampant in the Living World, souls in the Rukongai were little better than slaves, and worst of all was the constant conflict. When Yamamoto came along with the Gotei 13 he offered the head of each family a Captain's seat as a way to ease the transition. But if he hadn't been so ridiculously strong and if the Soul King hadn't issued an edict we might still be under that system."

"Wow, and you're the head of your House? Where does Kiyone fit in to this whole thing?"

"Well, if I don't carry on the family line and neither does Isane then her kids will be the next nobles of the main branch. But if either Isane or I have kids then she becomes the head of a new branch family." Kinji had no reservation in explaining these basic things to a Captain, he was actually surprised Anrak didn't ask Kiyone any of these things.

"But not everyone is happy with the way things are, right? Some nobles want things back the way they were before Yamamoto?"" Anrak asked. Kinji's posture shifted slightly. Was Anrak fishing for information?

"Not exactly. No one wants things the way they were. But there is a political faction that believes nobles should be treated as superior to all others and that station should be determined by bloodline only. But why are you asking me? Kiyone knows all of this. So does the Kuchiki girl in your Division."

"Careful, she might take a shot at you if you call her a girl." Anrak warned. "I'm asking because you are the head of a House and I know you're not with these guys. Otherwise they wouldn't have tried to kill you." Kinji smiled a little crookedly. So that was what this meeting was about. An outright assassination attempt on a high ranking officer apparently set people on edge. Including Anrak, three Captains had taken an interest in this situation. Four if you count Renji. Kinji didn't count Renji.

"Be careful. You're stepping into something you don't understand." Kinji said testily. _He is strong. You need allies and he seems intent on being part of this whether you let him or not. _

"Then explain it better." Anrak replied, his patience beginning to fray.

"If you decide to get involved, they'll come at you from every direction. Friends, family, subordinates. They all become targets."

"Yeah, like my arrancar wife wouldn't be targeted by these blood purist nutjobs anyway." Anrak shot back.

"You have a point there." Kinji admitted. _We can use him._ Kitsunebi pressed. Kinji gave a mental sigh and bowed to the pressure. "I'll tell you everything I know. But in the end, you might not be able to help without becoming a traitor to the Gotei 13."

"What do you mean?"

"Without evidence of treason, none of the Divisions or Central 46 can take action against one of the Houses. As a Captain you will be ordered to refrain from open hostilities until there is strong evidence to convict a family. Even when the evidence is clear, Central 46 usually doesn't call for an investigation or punishments. Why do you think Captain Kuchiki didn't try to save Rukia? If he wanted, he could have simply granted asylum to his sister, but in doing so he would have strained his family's relationship to the Gotei 13 to the breaking point." Kinji gave the Captain a wry smile. "I can't believe how many people thought he was just going along with it out of some misguided sense of honor." From the way Ahaz flinched, Kinji could tell that he had been one of those. Not surprising really, what else would people think when they didn't know the politics involved? Not that Byakuya would care what people thought of him enough to correct their opinions.

"So, you're telling me that I might be ordered to do nothing even if the Houses start killing each other? That has to be the stupidest-"

"You're not wrong there. But on the other side of the coin, the nobles in the Gotei 13 are somewhat insulated from these conflicts..." A hand went to the scar on his chest, when he thought about Lin the scar seemed to pulse with anger and resentment, "...most of the time." He leveled a serious gaze at the Captain for the first time since they met. The sudden intensity made Anrak's eyes go hard. "My sister is in your keeping. Do you understand what that means?"

"I get it." Anrak replied, steel in his voice and in his eyes. "She can take care of herself, and no one in my Division is going to leave one of their own to die or turn traitor."

"I thought the same thing about mine." Kinji reminded the Captain. "A betrayal you see coming isn't a betrayal." Kinji said, repeating something one of his teachers had told him. Kinji decided he'd had enough of the conversation. But when he got to his feet to leave, Anrak stopped him.

"Before you head out there, how did you convince Sui-Feng not to kill you? If Renji had pulled that joke on me, she would have ripped my head off."

"Convince her? Why should I have to do anything like that? Nothing happened." Kinji lied with a smile. Then he left the office, shutting the door behind him. He said goodbye to Kiyone on the way out and made straight for the Kotetsu manor. He needed an isolated area where he wouldn't be left vulnerable. There was only one place he could think of that fit the bill.

**A/N: Well, here's another set-up chapter. But since the last 7 or 8 chapters are going to be mostly fighting, I hope you guys won't mind. **


End file.
